Adventure Time: Robot Chicken
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: The style of Robot Chicken mixed with the show Adventure Time.
1. I Am An Adult

**Author's Note: Well it happened for the first time ever a story that I have written in my one-shot series has become its own. I never thought I would see the day. Well here it is un changed from the one-shot series.**

_TV static_

"Hey Finn!" Jake said then Finn punches him. "HEY WHAT THE HECKS WRONG WITH YOU?"

LEVEL UP

_TV static_

"Hey Marceline I'm feeling kind of stressed." Finn said. Marceline smiled after hearing that and then gets behind him.

"Well then maybe I can help you relieve that stress." she said to his ear as she moved her hand near his crouch.

"I-I need an adult." Finn stuttered.

"I am an adult." she whispered.

_TV static_

"Boy I sure do love pancakes." Jake said.

"We love you too Jake." the pancakes said.

"GASP!"

_TV static_

"I'm gonna cut off my thing." Finn said grabbing his sword.

"NO FINN DONT." Jake shouted.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because that's where babies come from."

_TV static_

We zoom in to see a rooster and Cake the cat. "Hi I'm a cock." he said.

"And I'm a pussy." she said.

"NO!" they both shouted.

_TV static_

"Umm Marceline I have a confession to make. You see when me and Jake were hidding in your closet I...accidently saw you naked." Finn explained. Marceline's eyes then went red. "Look M-Marceline I know your mad but I-"

"BLAAAHHHHH"

_TV static_

"Oh no this man is injured." a candy person said.

"Dont worry the princess of doctor's can save him." a candy cane said.

"I'm not a real princess." the doctor said.

"But you said you were one." the candy cane said.

"It's just a surname" she said.

"Whats that mean." he asked.

"Glob damnit." the doctor said.

_TV static_

"Lady I think we should break up." Jake said.

"음 나 임신 했어" she said.

"Me too." he said pointing at his stomach.

_TV static_

"Okay Finn take off your pants so we can begin your physical." PB said.

"Wait where's Dr. Princess?" Finn asked.

"She was sent away for important bussiness." PB said.

_In PB's mind:_

_In the closet the doctor is tied up in a chair with her mouth covered with duck tape._

Back to reality

"Um I don't know about PB I think I'll just when she comes back." Finn said quickly grabbing his stuff and heading to the exit. But the princess blocked his escape.

"Relax Finn. All I'm gonna do is touch you and pull things out of you that you never knew you had!." she explained.

"I-I-I need an adult." Finn said.

"I am an adult." PB said.

_TV static_

"Hey guys look what the Ice King taught me." he said pointing at his pants to show that it's filled with tissues. **(Yeeaaah let's go with that)** "He said that he did this when he was 13." he explained to both PB and Marceline. PB only blushed while Marceline just giggled at that.

_TV static_

**My Sister: Mike get your ass out here and drive me to cheerleading practice.**

**Me: I'm busy! Get your sister to do it.**

******My Sister: **She's only 6 years old.

**Me: That's no excuse. When I was 6 years old I was already driving. (thinking back to a time when I younger and at the arcade.)**

**My Sister: I work hard all day and watch our sister. While all you do is just write crap for people on the internet.**

**Me: Since I'm the oldest and I drive you to school everyday I deserve the right to post what I want on the internet if I choose to. **

**My Sister: (she breaks the door. She then grabbed my computer and threw it out the window) **

**Me: Damnit not again. (goes to the cabinet and grabs a new computer) You OUT! (I then kick her out of my room) Okay now back to the one-shot.**

_TV static_

We find Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee fighting Flame Prince to save Fionna. "Okay Marshall back me up." PG said.

"Got it!" he said.

"We have to go at him with full force. I'll take him from the front and you get his rear." the prince said.

"Uh...right." the vampire said.

"Now he may say were being to rough. He not like it so hard. But we have to push on in there." the candy prince said.

"Uhhhh-"

"No how much he begs we don't let up from in front or behind." he concluded.

...

'Sigh and he wonders why I think he's gay.' the king thought.

_TV static_

"Dad you met Finn." Flame Princess said. The king looked at him knowing that he was actually a hero.

"I don't like you." he said.

___TV static_

**(Okay this next one is one of my favorite scenes in Dragon Ball Z abridged)**

"Guru, sir, we have another traveler from Earth." NAAAIIIIIIILLLLL said.

"Oh, tell me you didn't let him insid-"

"Hello, Mister Guru." Finn said

"Oh goddammit!" the elder said.

"Mister Guru, sir, my friend Jake told me that you could help us by...touching me." Finn said.

"Do I look Catholic to you?" he asked.

"Sir, I think he means he wants you to release his hidden potential." the servant said.

"Yeah, that." Finn said.

"Fine, stand still. It's your first time, so I'll be gentle. Now relax as I reach deep inside you and grab hold of your essence." my favorite character said.

"...I...need an adult?" Finn said.

"I AM AN ADUUUUULT!" he said releasing his full power.

**(I love that scene)**

_TV static_

"Well I was able to write this whole thing down with no one hating me once so ever." SuperKamiGuruFTW said. :D

"DOCTER OCTAGONAPUS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed. Did you like it would like to read? Do you want more? If so do you have a suggestion? Leave a comment for any of these questions or dont.**


	2. You're Not Crazy Marshall

**Author's Note: ****Well I recently found that Marceline is wearing an anti-smoke shirt in the next episode. This ruins my first story. What I also found out the person going to do the voice of Marshall Lee is Donald Glover. Even though he's not going to be voice by Tom Cruise I guess I can sit through another gender-swapped episode. But aside from that yes I'm going to continue this but this series will only be 5 chapters. So here's part two.**

_TV static_

"Finn grab my boobs!" Fionna said. Finn then grabbed her boob and it made a honking noise. Soon they were both flying away with a rainbow behind them. "ADVENTUREEEEE!"

_TV static_

"Glob this game is to hard." Finn said throwing his controller to the ground. "Theres got to be an easier game than this." as soon as he said that Marceline appears behind him.

"I know a game." she said.

_TV static_

"Lady can you do me a favor? I want this party for Finn to be perfect so...could you colorswap me into something Finn would like?" PB asked. Lady then shot a beam at her and the princess was now red and orange. "DAMNIT LADY!"

_TV static_

"Hey Finn come here I want to show you something." Marceline said bringing him to her computer.

"What is it Marceline." he asked.

"Just watch." she said as she started the video. After a few seconds Finn was already disgusted with it.

"OH MY GLOB. WHY WOULD THEY EVEN DO THAT?" Finn shouted. He felt like he was going to throw up while Marceline just laughed at his reaction.

_TV static_

We find Muscle Princess dragging Finn to her bedroom. "This is my first time. BE GENTLE!" she shouted as he threw him to the bed and closed the door.

_TV static_

We find Jake and Cake laying down in a field looking at the stars. "Wow this is so beautiful." the cat said.

"It sure is." he replied. Cake then looked at Jake depressed she then looked at the sky and spoke solemnly.

"Jake, I feel like there's a part of me...missing without you. I...I want you to stay with me." That made Jake stare at her. "I know it sounds weird but I don't want you to leave my side. Jake, I think I'm in love with you."

Jake didn't know what to say. She just confessed her true feelings for him and the truth was Jake felt the same way about her. So he approached her and started kissing her. She surprised her, but she returned the kiss Her moist lips opened and Jake's dog tongue slid into her mouth like a snake sliding into its lair. They both then accidentally fell down to the ground with Jake on top of her. She pursed her lips around his tongue and sucked gently on it, drawing it into her warm, sweet mouth. Even her own tongue slid his mouth and they continued kissing long and hard while their tongues played with one another. Soon they both separated and Jake got up. near his legs and started to-

And that how CatDog was born.

_TV static_

"Fionna grab my boobs." Finn said. Fionna just stared at him.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Finn." Fionna said.

_TV static_

"Trust me Finn I'm a doctor." Dr. Princess said putting on her gloves.

_TV static_

"Okay Finn we need to get on her good side or else she wont join our band. So we need to be extremely sensitive." Marshall explained. Finn and Marshall then both walk into the bar to find Marceline with Bonnie. "HEY CHESTY McCRACK BOOBS! YOU WANNA JOIN OUR BAND?!" the vampire king shouted.

"Oh yeah. Way to be sensitive." Finn said sarcastically.

_TV static_

**Me: Hmm I wonder what should write next. I know I'll write a story where Finn has to decide who he wants to be with once and for all. Nah scratch that idea its been overdone. Hmmm I got it.**

We find ourselves in the L.A. where we find our heros of this story. "I am an alcoholic millionaire playboy, who is on the brink of an arranged marriage to a wealthy single woman."Marshall Lee said.

"I am a young Iowa corn farmer, with an Oscar-winning wife and paranoid delusional tendencies." Finn said.

"And together we fight illegal narcotics and crime lords in the mean starts of L.A." Marshall explained.

**Me: Its brilliant. Sniff sniff huh. (looks at the PM box) I got a mail. (he opens it to reads the message.)**

**lg6884: You just ripped off the movies Arthur, Field of Dreams, and Lethal Weapon 2.**

**Me: ...**

**3 movies later**

**Me: No I don't think so. (I wrote sending the message. A few seconds later he responded)**

**lg6884: Well you did.**

**Me: I see. Well then. (grabs the computer) Yaahhhhhh (throws it out the window. Then goes to the cabinet and grabs a new one) Okay now that's done I should get to work on my one-shot series. (I was about to start when I got another message from Anonymous. I open it and read it.)**

**Anonymous: Shouldnt you be working on The Karate Kid.**

**Me: ...OH SHIT!**

_TV static_

"Marshall my breasts keep getting bigger." Fionna whined.

"GOOD!" the king shouted.

_TV static_

In the Tree Fort we find Finn getting food from the fridge. He was about eat when he heard something coming from upstairs. Finn was curious and decided to go upstairs to see whats going on. It turned out that the noise was coming from Jake's Room. Instead of knocking he just opens the door to see what was happening. But when he opened it he saw the most horrible thing.

"Oh, my Glob!" he shouted.

"Ahh" Lady shouted covering herself.

"Whoa Finn get out of here." Jake shouted throwing whatever he could find at him.

Later

We find ourselves in the candy kingdom where Finn decides to tell PB what he saw. "Oh Glob you saw them together." she asked. Finn nodded. "Oh you poor thing." she said hugging him. "Let me try to explain. You see Finn what you saw Jake and Lady having sex. It is also sometimes called tier 15." PB explained.

"THAT WAS TIER 15!" Finn shouted.

"Yes Finn it is. It really just a regular part of life Finn. Its something you do with the person you really care about." she explained. She then stood up letting go of Finn. "I'm gonna get you something to drink." she said walking away. Soon Finn was all alone until a vampire we all know appeared in front of him.

"So you saw them together doing that huh." Marceline asked. Finn nodded which caused Marceline to smile. "Hey you know the tub where you take your showers in? They've done it there, too."

"Ahhhhhh!"

_TV static_

**(And now here is a scene of one of my favorite comics Johnny the Homicidal Maniac)**

"Oh. it's such a beautiful night I think I'll kill myself...What else is there to do? It's so incredibly lovely out, and it's not as if anyone is gonna drop by. Though, on nights like this, I wish somebody would, I really don't want to be alone right now...Fuck." Marshall Lee said. "Another one of these nights. Well this time..." he said picking up a happy noodle boy figure. "I'll make sure ther aren't any more!" he said throwing the figure at a box with a gun inside. As soon as it hits the glass breaks. "EVER!"

"No more dreaming for real friends! No more stars for me to be alone under! I'm blowing through **that** lid!" he said picking up the gun. "I'm going over the stars." he said as he starts to cry. "Somethings gone wrong with me. I know that. This place has made me sick, somehow. All I smell is the shit in this diseased reality. All I can see is things full of rot and riddled with stingers. Time for something new! Over the stars!" he said about to pull the trigger.

"WAAAIT! Dont do it! Killing yourself isn't the answer." a bunny with a nail attaching it to the wall said.

"Like hell it isn't, Nail Bunny! You don't know what its like! You couldn't even imagine the things I've done." Lee said to the rabbit.

"You bought me at the pet store, fed me once, then nailed me to this wall, three years ago. I don't have to imagine. But, just listen to me!" the bunny said.

"FUCK YOU! YOU LIE! You just want to keep me writhing on this rusting blade! To keep me here in this place!" Marshall yelled.

"You're right! The filthy rabbit is lying! Indeedy doody! The only way out of this pain is through a hole in your head! Your body is the anchor keeping you from flying! Over the stars." A silicone figure said.

"Yes." the killer agreed.

"No, Marshall! He's the liar! You can get help! Please don't do anything stupid! There have to be people out there, somewhere, who can help you! Different from the ones who hurt you! Yes!" the bunny that sounded like Fionna said. But Marshall grabbed the bunny out of the wall and brought it to his face

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE! TOO LATE! I CAN ONLY SEE THE THINGS I DESPISE! SO **SHUT UP**! PLEASE!" Marshall shouted.

"Bad bad lying bunny! You misguide him! Keep silent! Keep silent! Our boy is in need of this cure, and it must be taken through the skin, so LET HIM PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!" he shouted.

"Your not crazy, Marshall! Youre not! Look, you and I, were having a perfectly sane discussion yes?!" the bunny asked.

"Well...I guess so. I mean, you've always been pretty straight with me through the years. Maybe your right, maybe I can get help." Marshall said thinking about it.

"Marshall Lee! Your infection deludes you! You can wash away every last drop of blood from these walls, but your mind remains forever stained! HA! Your beyond redemption!" the silicon figure said.

"That's it! NO MORE!" Lee shouted.

"HEY! That commercial where the whole family gets diarrhea, is on!." the shrimp looking thing in a jar said.

Later

"MOMMY!" soon the kid shit his pants while Marshall laughed while eating popcorn.

**(I think combining both JTHM's story with Marshall Lee could make pretty interesting story)**

**Author's Note: Guest apperence by ****lg6884**. Well there you go I hope you enjoyed. So like before if you guys have a suggestion? Leave a comment. Also I just saw the episode I Remember You. Wow who knew that Simon actually gave Marceline the bear.


	3. The Problem is Choice

**Author's Note: YEAH THE GATORS BEAT THE SEMINOLES! YEAH! I'm so happy right now. Well after a long argument with my family I can finally write again. So here is part 3.**

_TV static_

"Hey Finn do you mind coming to one of my royal ceremony?" PB asked.

"Sure PB!" Finn said.

Later

"Thanks for accompanying me Finn these royal ceremonies are really boring." PB said enjoying herself.

"You didn't say it was the Naked Kingdom." Finn said covering himself

_TV static_

**There is a question that a lot of us ask ourselves. Why does PB get more screen time then Marceline and Flame Princess? Well I went to the Adventure Time studio to get an interview with the man himself Pendleton Ward.**

"The character herself is just really interesting. She does things for a reason and she cares for Finn even though it looks like she neglects him. In fact there's going to be an episode where sh-"

"Can I rest for a moment Mr. Ward?" PB said rising from his legs.

"Did I say you can stop." he said pushing her back down where she continued to suck. "I didn't think so. Now where was I? Oh yeah that episode will be released really soon. And speaking of release. Eh eh eh ehhhh ehh. Awww you are so in the next episode."

**And that is why she gets more screen time.**

_TV static_

"Magic Man why does no one like you?" Finn asked. Magic Man then turned him into a duck. "Oh yeah!"

_TV static_

"I love being naked." Naked Princess said.

"Me too." Naked Wizard said.

"Yaaahh" the both cheered.

"...Now I'm cold." the princess said.

_TV static_

"Qwek Qwek Qwek Qwek Qwek Qwek Qwek." Gunter said.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?!" Jake shouted.

_TV static_

We find Finn heading home but stops when he sees a mutant coming out of the ground. "HOLY SHIT! THAT IS THE UGLIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! I MEAN MY GLOB WHY DO YOU EVEN EXIST! WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLE CAUSED YOU TO BE FORMED!" Finn shouted while scared.

"Dont talk to your mother that way!" the mutant.

"Wait what?!" Finn said now confused. The mutant then grabs the top of his hat and drags him to her home.

"I GONNA WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP YOUNG MAN!" she said.

_TV static_

"Marceline why are you naked?" PB asked.

"The real question is why are you not naked?" Marceline replied.

_TV static_

"GLOB DAMNIT HOW COME I HAVENT I BEEN IN ANY OF THESE!" LSP shouted. "Well since I finally have my own sketch I will entertain you with my lumping voice."

_Oh I-_

_TV static_

We find PB annoucing the laws to her people. But unknown to her Marceline snuck up behind her and lifted her top off.

_Got Milk_

_TV static_

**A day after The Hard Easy came out**

**Sister: (She walks in to see my room destroyed with my Ipad torn in half and almost everything else destroyed.) What the hell happened here.**

**Me: The Hard Easy happened.**

**Sister: What do you mean?**

**Me: It was there 100th episode and I was expecting something great. NOT THAT PIECE OF SHIT. It is single handly without a doubt one of the worst episodes ever.**

**Sister: What right do you have to complain?**

**Me: As a fan of the show I feel like they owe me and all the other fans more then what they showed us.**

**Sister: ...What? There giving you hours of entertainment for free. What could they possibly owe you? If anything you owe them.**

**Me: ...Worst episode ever.**

**(Yes I know it's from The Simpsons but this was really my reaction)**

_TV static_

"When I die I want to piecefully like my father did, in his sleep. Not screaming like a maniac." Jake said.

_TV static_

"Seriously Marceline put some clothes on." PB ordered.

"How dare you insult my costume!" Marceline said.

"Um what exactly are dressed as?" PB asked.

"A naked person." Marceline replied.

_TV static_

**(And now here is a scene of one of the movies I'm going to combine with the show)**

Finn puts the key in the door knob and as he opens it theres is a light. We then go through a space until we go through a T.V. A man then uses a remote looking pen to turn all the T.V.'s on to show Finn. A chair then turns around to reveal an old man. "Hello, Finn." he said.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

"I am the Abraham Lincoln. I created the Matrix. I've been waiting for you. You have many questions, and though the process has altered your consciousness, you remain irrevocably human. Ergo some of my answers you will understand, and some of them you will not. Concordantly, while your first question may be the most pertinent, you may or may not realize it is also the most irrelevant." Lincoln replied.

"Why am I here?" the human asked.

"Your life is the sum of a remainder of an unbalanced equation inherent to the programming of the Matrix. You are the eventuality of an anomaly, which, despite my sincerest efforts, I have been unable to eliminate from what is otherwise a harmony of mathematical precision. While it remains a burden assiduously avoided, it is not unexpected, and thus not beyond a measure of control. Which has led you, inexorably...here." the creator of the Matrix replied.

"You haven't answered my question." Finn said.

"Quite right. Interesting...That was quicker than the others." Lincoln replied.

"Others? How many others? What others? Answer my question!" the T.V.'s that showed Finn said.

"The Matrix is older than you know. I prefer counting from the emergence of one integral anomaly to the emergence of the next, in which case this is the 6th version."

"5 One's before me? What are you talking about?" the T.V.'s that showed Finn asked as they started rumbling.

"There are only two possible explanations, either no one told me, or no one knows." Finn said.

"Precisely. As you are undoubtedly gathering, the anomaly is systemic creating fluctuations in even the most simplistic equations." the creator said.

"You can't control me! I'm gonna smash you to bits! I'll fucking kill you!" The T.V. that show Finn in variety of emotions and facial expression.

"Choice. The problem is choice." Finn said.

Meanwhile

We find Marceline fighting Agent Lee.

Back to Finn

"The first Matrix I designed was quite naturally perfect, it was a work of art flawless, sublime. A triumph equalled only by its monumental failure. The inevitability of its doom is apparent to me now as a consequence of the imperfection inherent in every human being. Thus, I redesigned it based on your history to more accurately reflect the varying grotesqueries of your nature. However, I was again frustrated by failure...I have since come to understand that the answer eluded me because it required a lesser mind, or perhaps a mind less bound by the parameters of perfection...Thus the answer was stumbled upon by another an intuitive program, initially created to investigate certain aspects of the human psyche. If I am the father of the matrix, she would undoubtedly be its mother." Lincoln explained.

"The Oracle." Finn asked.

"Please. As I was saying, she stumbled upon a solution whereby nearly 99% of all test subjects accepted the program, as long as they were given a choice, even if they were only aware of the choice at a near unconscious level. While this answer functioned, it was obviously fundamentally flawed, thus creating the otherwise contradictory systemic anomaly, that if left unchecked might threaten the system itself. Ergo those that refused the program, while a minority, if unchecked, would constitute an escalating probablility of disaster." Abraham explained.

"This is about OOO?" Finn asked.

"You are here because OOO is about to be destroyed its every living inhabitant terminated, its entire existence eradicated." Lincoln replied.

"Bullshit." Finn said.

"Bullshit!" all the other Finn that are on the T.V.'s said.

"Denial is the most predictable of all human responses, but rest assured, this will be the sixth time we have destroyed it, and we have become exceedingly efficient at it."

Back with Marceline

We find her still fighting Lee and he's winning.

Back with Finn

"The function of the One is now to return to the Source, allowing a temporary dissemination of the code you carry, reinserting the prime program. After which, you will be required to select from the Matrix 23 individuals, 16 female, 7 male to rebuild OOO. Failure to comply with this process will result in a cataclysmic system crash, killing everyone connected to the Matrix, which, coupled with the extermination of OOO, will ultimately result in the extinction of the entire human race." Lincoln explained.

"You won't let it happen. You can't. You need human beings to survive." Finn said.

"There are levels of survival we are prepared to accept. However, the relevant issue is whether or not you are ready to accept the responsibility of the death of every human being on this world." he said as he clicked the pen which changed all the other T.V. screens to images of different people. "It is interesting, reading your reactions...Your 5 predecessors were, by design, based on a similar predication a contingent affirmation that was meant to create a profound attachment to the rest of your species, facilitating the function of the One. While the others experienced this in a very general way, your experience is far more specific. Vis a vi. Love." Lincoln explained.

"Marceline!" Finn said.

"Apropos, she entered the Matrix to save your life, at the cost of her own." Lincoln said.

"No." Finn said.

"Which brings us at last to the moment of truth, wherein the fundamental flaw is ultimately expressed, and the anomaly revealed as both beginning and end...There are two doors. The door to your right leads to the Source, and the salvation of OOO. The door to your left leads back to the Matrix, to her and to the end of your species...As you adequately put, the problem is choice. But we already know what you are going to do, don't we? Already, I can see the chain reaction. The chemical precursors that signal the onset of an emotion, designed specifically to overwhelm logic and reason. An emotion that is already blinding you from the simple and obvious truth. She is going to die, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Lincoln explained. Finn the problem was choice. But Finn knew what he had to do. So he walked to the door to his left. "Humph. Hope. It is the quintessential human delusion, simultaneously the source of your greatest strength and your greatest weakness." But before Finn leaves he says on thing.

"If I were you...I would hope that we don't meet again." Finn said.

"We won't." Lincoln replied.

**(That's right the next movie I'm going to do is The Matrix)**

**Author's Note: Well there you go I hope you enjoyed. So like before if you guys have a suggestion? Leave a comment. Why is there so much nudity in this one? Naked Princess was created by coldfusion. See the the actual image for the first scene here at -coldfusion-dotdeviantartdotcom/art/a-visit-to-Naked-Kingdom-258757583?q=gallery%3A-coldfusion-%2F31774319&qo=154.**


	4. I'm You From The Future

**Author's Note: Well its part four of this series. After this I got one more chapter to do until I get started on The Matrix. Well lets not waste any time heres part 4.**

_TV static_

"Run Finn the fate of OOO depends on-" before Billy could finish the Lich stabbed him through the heart. "Oh fuck me now I'm dead!" he said before falling to the ground dead.

_TV static_

"Finn why are you not wearing pants?" Jake asked.

A few minutes ago

We find Finn about to put on his pants. "I'm gonna eat your legs Finn." his shorts shouted.

"Ahhhhhh!"

_TV static_

"There's something on your face!" Magic Man said. He then punches a guy. "It was pain."

_TV static_

We find Finn heading to the Candy Kingdom to see that everyone was killed. "What the hell happened?" **(Finn never say that word again) **"But I-" **(NEVER)**

_TV static_

"Marceline whats tier 15?" Finn asked. That made Marceline smile whickedly.

"Well if you want to know how about I show you what it is Finn!" Marceline said.

_TV static_

We find Hot Dog Princess with one of her guards. "Would you like some mustard?" she offered.

"No thank you I don't like mustard!" the guard said.

"Are you fucking kidding me. EVERYBODY LOVES MUSTARD!" she then grabs the guard and makes him drink a whole bottle of mustard. "DRINK IT DOWN YOU BITCH!"

_TV static_

**Me: Well time to make another fanfic for my one-shot series.**

**Wait! Think about what you're doing.**

**Me: Who are you**

**You can just call me SKG. I come from the future to warn you that the fic your going to post will destroy all the dignity you have left. Turn back now and try to do a better fic.**

**Me: But I think this fic is worth reading.**

**Trust me it's not!**

**Me: How would you know?**

**I'm you from the future so that means I'm always right.**

**Me: Sooo if your me from the future then I got to ask. Will I ever write a great fic that isn't a movie?**

**O_O *Disapears***

**Me: Huh? Guess he had to go! Well time to post this fic.**

**Later**

**Me: (Looks at all the hate mail) Well...fu-**

_TV static_

"Marshall get out of here!" Finn said.

"Fine but I'll need a weapon to escape." the king said. He then looks at Marceline. "Your axe will do."

"Heck you're not taking my base!" she shouted.

"Marceline just give it to him." Finn said. Marceline looked at Marshall with disgust and gave her base to him.

"I better get this back or your ass is terminated." she threatened.

"You wish!" the king said flying away.

_TV static_

**(And now here's Billy singing a song)**

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord_  
_And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord_  
_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh lord_

_Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand_  
_I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am_  
_Well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes_  
_So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been_  
_It's all been a pack of lies_

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord_  
_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord_  
_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_  
_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh lord_  
_Well I remember, I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget_  
_It's the first time, the last time we ever met_  
_But I know the reason why you keep your silence UP, oh no you don't fool me_  
_Well the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows_  
_It's no stranger to you and me_

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord_  
_Well been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord_  
_I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh lord_  
_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord_  
_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord_  
_And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord_  
_I can feel it in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord, oh lord_  
_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord, oh lord_

_I can feel it in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord, oh lord, oh lord_  
_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord, oh lord, oh lord_

**(Man I love that song)**

**Author's Note: Well there you go I hope you enjoyed. The song was In The Air Tonight by Phil Collins. So like before if you guys have a suggestion? Leave a comment. Warning this was posted before The Lich came out!**

**After watching The Lich**

**O_o What the hell just happened?**


	5. Final Chapter

**Author's Note: Well you did it you made it to the final part of this. I tell you that this is just one of the final versions of part 5 I decided to pick. I basically wrote to many sketches and ended up making 4 versions of how I wanted to end this. I mean there's one version that has only one sketch and the rest is just about me ending this. This is one of the versions and it will be the official ending or not. So I think you heard enough of me talking so here's the last chapter in the Adventure Time version of Robot Chicken.**

**Previously on Robot Chicken**

* * *

_"Finn I think I'm pregnant and Marceline's the father!" PB said._

_"How?" Finn asked confused._

* * *

_"HOW DARE HE TURN MY DAUGHTER INTO THAT!" Flame King shouted as he started shooting flames._

* * *

_"Oh my glob Lorraine so you were the one who killed Officer Davis!" BMO said shocked._

_"Yes it was I!"_

* * *

_"Fionna you're gonna have to decide who you wanna be with!" Cake explained._

* * *

_"Dear Journal,_

_I keep having these visions of this magical place where Jake can talk and I rescue princesses."_

* * *

_"Ice King we wont let you take Princess Bubblegum!" Finn shouted._

* * *

**_Me: Wanna help me write my movie Chuvulam?_**

**_Chuvulam: Hell no I have my own movie to work on!_**

* * *

"I feel like your not telling me something Finn!" Flame Princess said at the side of the cliff.

* * *

_"Gumball I think I'm pregnant and you're the father!" Darwin said._

* * *

**And now the thrilling conclusion.**

_TV static_

"Ha suck it Mike I'm taking the first sketch!" LSP said.

_Oh I-_

***Bang* *****Bang* *****Bang* *****Bang* *****Bang* *****Bang* *****Bang* *****Bang***

******************************(Alright she's dead okay. You wont be seeing her again in this story)**

_TV static_

We find Finn and Jake fighting the Ice King. Then the Ice King blasts them with his ice powers freezing both of them. "That will show you two!" the king of ice said.

"Oh Ice King you are so sexier than Finn." PB said.

"Well they don't call me king for nothing." the Ice King said as he started to make out with her.

Back in the real world

"Mr. Petrikov may I remind you that your under oath." the lawyer said.

"Okay I was at home masturbating." Simon said.

_TV static_

"Lorraine so your the one who shot Ronnie!" BMO said in shock.

"Yes it was I!" she said.

"Seriously Lorraine stop killing people."

_TV static_

"Fionna's hot!" Marshall said.

"She's my sister!" Finn said.

"She's still hot, asshole!"

_TV static_

We find ourselves at LSP funeral. "Oh why? Why is it always the best the people that got to take time out of their day to see dumbasses get buried?" Marceline asked.

_TV static_

**Me: Well I just need to make one final sketch and...I'm done (submit) There we go I finished the story. Hmm (Looks at PM box and opens it)**

**Guest: Can you do another one?**

**Me: NO!**

**(But little did the people of the internet know that 5 more chapters were being made. This is a message to anyone who survived this story. Forget! Please for the love of god forget everything you read today)**

_TV static_

"My computer has an intel crodacor processor, a free terabyte hard drive with 14 megabyte buffer, blue ray rom player, duplicator DVD and CD writer, a 3 gigabyte graphics card, and 35 inch LSD monitor." Gumball explained.

"...Well...I had sex last night." Marshall said.

That made PG realize he's lonely.

_TV static_

**(And now for this special acation here is the ending to the movie I'm working on)**

_"Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Flame Princess all became friends that day. As Flame Princess was able to control her flames without hurting or destroying anything. LSP got jealous of not being in their group and started her own group of three just to make them jealous. Jake and Lady are now raising their kids together back at the old Tree Fort. As long as I live I'll never forget the look Jake made as he witness the kids being born, and the screams ho ho the screams."_

Finn wrote in his book. He looked at his dog and petted him with his robotic arm.

_"After the war ended I never returned to OOO but I carry it with me in my heart always__."_

Finn wrote as he finished his book and closed it.

**(That was the ending to the movie)**

**Author's Note: That's it the series is over. Guest appearance by ****Chuvulam. I wont be making another one after this. But if anyone else is interested feel free to make your own. Also I want to know what was your favorite sketch in this series.**


	6. Can I Be In Your Thing

**Author's Note: Well its great to be back. As some of you know if you have read my profile I was having problems with my actual life that kept me from writing. But that's over now and I'm back to write some more sketches for season 2. And what better way to start the new season with an opening sketch.**

_Not so long ago Finn was walking home after a long day but didn't look both ways while crossing the street._

"Sigh I don't know what I can do to make her notice me. Maybe if I-"

He was then hit by a car before finishing. I then walked out of my car to see what happened. "Oh god I killed him. But I wont go to prison. My ass can't take that abuse. Looks like to get rid of the body." I said as I dragged him to the trunk of my car. "Wait a minute! If I save him and treat his wounds maybe I'll be safe." I then threw Finn inside the trunk and drove to my home.

A few minutes later

I was now in a lab coat heading towards Finn's body. "Whats the damage report." I asked.

"He has a broken rib cage and aside from that he's okay." my 6 year old sister said.

"That shouldnt be a problem hand me the chain saw." I asked.

"Wait! How would a chain-"

"I SAID GIVE ME THE CHAIN SAW!" I shouted. She then handed me the saw.

"What are you gonna do." she asked.

"I going to rebuild him. Make him stronger faster and give him a body that will be impenetrable. WE HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY!" I said.

"No we don't." she said.

"What?"

"Yeah because you keep breaking your computer we can't afford any of that fancy technology." she explained.

"God damn it. Looks like I'll have to improvise. Now be gone while I work." I said.

"But-"

"DAMNIT I SAID OUT" I ordered. After saying that she was gone. "Alright lets do this." I turned on the chain saw and cut off his arm. As the arm was removed I attached a robot hand that I made out of scraps of metal I found and installed it on him. I then brought started working on the chest. After hours of installing a chest plate he was rebuilt. Now he just had to awake. His slowly started to awake. "Are you alright!"

"Uhh what happened?" Finn asked.

"You were in a car crash so I brought you to my home and rebuild you." I explained. He then looked at his body.

"What the hell did you do to me." he asked.

"I saved you!" I said.

"By turning me into a robot." he said starting to get angry.

"Now calm down your still mostly human." I said.

"God I look like a monster. What will my family think of this. I'm getting out of here." he said running out of my home.

_As Finn ran home and told his family of his situation._

_They finally calmed down and told Finn they can live with it._

_And as time went by he found many uses for his new robot arm._

_He covered the rest of the robot parts with his shirt._

_And that's how-_

"Farmworld Finn got his robot arm." Jake explained.

"Okay question." Finn said.

"Sure." Jake said.

"Why are there cars there if that was farmworld?" Finn asked.

"I don't know." Jake responded.

"Why did he cut off my arm if it wasnt broken." Finn asked.

"I don't know." Jake replied.

"And how did he get the technology to rebuild me." Finn asked.

"I honestly stopped listening after a while." Jake admitted.

"I'm sorry but a lot of this doesn't really make sense." Finn said.

"Of course it doesn't." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"None of this is real!" Jake replied.

"What are you ta-

He then awake from his dream and saw Marceline watching him. They stared at each other for a while until Marceline spoke up. "Go back to sleep Finn."

**(That is the introduction to season 2. Now here are the other sketches.)**

_TV static_

In the Real World

Finn ran to Jake as fast as he could. "Jake get the car started."

"Whats a car?" Jake asked.

"You know that thing you ride." Finn said.

"My wife?" Jake said.

_TV static_

Finn wraps his whole body with tap. "I had no idea you were in to that." Marceline said.

_TV static_

"Hey Finn can I be in your thing? I sure do love your thing. Oh man I would love to be all up in your thing." Adventure Tim said.

"Sure you can be in the comics." Finn said.

"Oh man that's awesome. But can I be all up in your thing." Tim asked.

"Sorry but I have to go on this adventure first." Finn said.

_TV static_

"Alright Ice King stop what you're doing and let Princess Bubblegum go!" Finn said.

"Hahaha you will never stop me Finn." Ice King said. Finn then hits him. "Ahhh heart burn." Ice King said dying.

"I win." Finn said.

_TV static_

**October 31, 2012**

**My mother: Okay guys are you ready to go trick or treating?**

**Both my sisters: YEAH!**

**Me: Hey wait aren't you guys forgetting something.**

**My mother: Oh yeah that reminds me Mike you need to watch the house while were gone.**

**Me: Wait what?**

**My mother: Listen I know you want to go trick or treating this year but your just to old for that kind of stuff.**

**Me: But that's not-**

**My mother: Look just watch the house and if anyone comes by give them candy. Have a good night. (She leaves with my sisters)**

**Me: Sigh (sits down and watches The Shinning)**

**Later**

**6 year old sister: That was the greatest Halloween ever.**

**Sister: Yeah with all that houses and all the candy we got for defeating that monster.**

**6 year old sister: Wait is it just me or are we forgetting about something.**

**Both Sisters: ...Nahh it's probably nothing.**

**Back home**

**Me: Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. (Blows out the candle on a cupcake. Then hears the phone ring) Huh who the hells calling. No one ever calls here. (Answers phone) Hello...Oh sorry you have the wrong number. (Hangs up the phone) Sigh I guess I'll just make a fanfic for Halloween.**

**(You know the sad thing is. This actually how it happened)**

_TV static_

"Hey dude can I be on your thing?" Adventure Tim asked.

"Sure you can come!" Finn said.

*Girl squeal*

"With us on the adventure." Finn said.

***Grumpy face***

_TV static_

"So what do you like to do for fun Finn?" Marceline asked.

"Oh...umn...mmmh" Finn then thinks back to masturbating to porn. That just made Marceline laugh.

"YOU CAN SEE THAT?" Finn asked.

"I'm telepathic Finn. I can see your thoughts." Marceline said.

"Ah, man I am sorry you had to see that." Finn said. Marceline then put a finger on his lips.

"Ha ha, I enjoyed it Finn. That's a great idea, but I have a better idea in mind." she said pushing Finn to the ground. "Here eat this Finn." she said showing him a fruit.

"Ok" Finn said. Marceline then put the fruit in his mouth.

"This fruit will accelerate your manhood." she explained as he swallowed it.

"Woah my crotch is feeling weird Marceline." Finn said. His member then grew inside his pants.

"Whoa, whats going on down here!" she said getting near his crotch. His now hard dick then flung out of his pants. "Holy cow Finn that's impressive."

Meanwhile

Up in the castle PB was whistling when she heard something outside. "What the cabbage are they doing?" she asked heading to the balcony. As she looked down she was shocked to see what they were doing.

_TV static_

**Ask me a question! That's right as a new installment to this series you can ask me or any of the characters in the series any question and we will answer. There is no boundary. No question is off-limits. And whether you like it or not you will get an answer.**

**"Mike get back to work!"**

**"Yes Amber!" I said continuing cleaning liter boxes**

_TV static_

"Simon I don't know what I'm gonna do. I like this girl but she's on the swim team and I joined the team but I can't swim what do I do." Finn asked.

"Alright I know exactly what you need to do. When she does the breast stroke, stroke her breast." Simon explained.

"...Why do I even hang out with you?"

_TV static_

"Hey can I do your thing. Man cause I really wanna do your thing like you couldn't possibly image." Adventure Tim said.

"Well if you insist." Finn said.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY! HOLY SHIT! ANGELA, FUCK THAT SHIT! SUSAN, FUCK ALL THAT SHIT! BURNA shut up, ALSO FUCK THAT SHIT! FUCKING BETAGOD WHO ARE YOU? FUCK ALL YOUR WORK! ALL YOU OTHER FUCKING OC GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY. I SAW HIM FIRST! I WAS THERE FIRST! HE'S MINE! MIINNNNNEEE!" he shouted as he sucked on Finn's dick. Then someone appeared.

"Are you eating my boyfriends cock?" Flame Princess asked.

"jyfrided yyfjly fljfd jldy rfljfv vbdkh" Tim said with Finn's penis in his mouth.

"Well what the fuck Tim!" Flame Princess said getting angry.

"oiu gdijfs hgd klfhsk jhfdlgkj dg" Tim said but was then cast aside by FP. She then turned to Finn.

"Now get over here big boy." she ordered. While Tim got up on the ground Finn and FP started having sex.

"Fine I'm going to bed." Tim said. No one was listening. "Oh wait no i'm not."

**Author's Note: Well its great to be back on the site. Those were all OC Tim was shouting at by zengods, Creator Brett, purpledragon8, and Betagod8181. (Betagod's stories suck.) I have nothing against any of these OC or the authors who made them I think they're all great authors and characters that shouldnt be messed with. (Except for Betagod all his stuff sucks) Well like always if you have a suggestion leave a comment. This is by far the worst comeback I have ever done.**


	7. She Fucked a Snail

**Author's Note: Once again welcome to another installment. Wooo I'm so happy right now, the Gators beat the Seminoles. Now here's the next chapter.**

_TV static_

In the Real World.

"Let do a headcount shall we. We have someone with agility, someone with brains, someone who's athletic, someone with muscle, someone who's popular, and a rock star. What do you have?" Marceline asked with the girl team behind her.

"WE HAVE BALLS!" Simon shouted.

_TV static_

"Finn you need to get Marceline to the other side of OOO so an old healer can cure her." Manish Man said.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because the person writing this fic can't come up with anything original." he explained.

**[Shut up, I'll kill you (pressed the Delete button)]**

Manish Man then exploded.

_TV static_

"Hey Tree Trunks!" Finn said heading towards Tree Trunk's house with Jake.

"Hi Finn! Hi Jake!" Tree Trunks said.

***Applause***

"Would you boys like to come in and have some apple pie you to must be exhausted." she said inviting them in.

A few minutes later

"Okay boys here's your pie." the tiny elephant said handing both Finn and Jake apple pie."

"Thanks Tree Trunks." the heros both said.

"You all must be thirsty would you like some apple juice?" Tree Trunks asked.

"Sure." Finn said. Tree Trunks then went outside and put a glass under a giant apple.

"Okay Mr. Apple you know what to do." Tree Trunks said. The apple then squirt juice in the glass. As soon as the glass was filled Tree Trunks picked it up and went inside. "Here you go Finn."

"Thanks Tree Trunks." Finn said as he drunk down the apple urine. "Wow this juice is tasty."

_TV static_

"Oh my glob the roach looks like a c-"

"We'll just call it a cockroach." Marshall said.

_TV static_

"I'm so happy cause I'm a hot dog, hot dog!" Hot Dog Princess sang while she's hopping around. Soon the princess leg gets caught in a bear trap which caused her to shriek in unbearable pain for several seconds. Even screams out inaudible profanities at the top of her lungs. After a while she stops screaming.

""I guess there's only one way out of this." she said. She then bends over and bites a chunk out of her leg stuck in the trap. She groaned in pain and felt disgusted until she swallows the chunk.

"Goodness, I taste delicious!" she said as she continues eating her leg until it comes off.

"That wasn't bad at all." she said. She then hops away on one leg, stepping into another trap and she goes through the same thing all over again.

_Hot Dogs! There so good, they'll eat themselves._

**(Even if Hot Dog Princess wasnt trapped she would eat herself out)**

_TV static_

**And now a message from SuperKamiGuruFTW**

**Me: Hello there I'm SuperKamiGuruFTW. As you all know Thanksgiving passed a time when we all spend time with our families. You know when it comes to family, it is one of those precise things that we need to admire the most. I'll tell you I'm not a family guy but I try my best to get along with everyone in my family.**

**6 year old sister: Mike can you take me to the park.**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU MISTAKE! I'M TRYING TO TELL PEOPLE THE IMPORTANCE OF FAMILY!**

**6 year old sister: I'm not a mistake my mom said I'm a beautiful child.**

**Me: Your no child you're a choice. (Kicks her out of the room) ...But like I said family is important. So when you're not busy on the site spend time with them.**

**This has a been a message from the Families of America.**

_TV static_

**"It random fanfic review time. That's right post me fanfic you want me to review and I'll do a review for it. I'll give you my honest opinion about it and do a review like the Nostalgia Critic would because...who else can I do it as."**

**"Quit advertising and clean this place up." Amber said.**

**"Alright alright sheesh." I said getting a broom. "Stupid cleaning and stupid job at this stupid, YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"**

**"nothing."**

_TV static_

We find Space Angel Princess doing the space dance. Soon Finn comes along and decides to dance next to her.

"FINN, CUT THAT OUT!" Jake barked. He then grabbed Finn and dragged him to the other side of the room. "This is why you keep getting molested."

_TV static_

"Simon stop acting crazy." Marceline said.

"I don't know what you're talking abou- Ahhh heart attack." Ice King said dying.

_TV static_

**(Here's what happens when I combine a great animated series together with a great fanfic)**

_Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was the first of many princesses loved around the world of OOO. Over the course of her life the world watched as she transformed from an innocent princess loved by millions into a disastrous cautionary example about the dangers of an insatiable addiction to sex._

**True OOO Story**

_Princess Bubblegum's downward spiral began in 3010. When she met the vampire queen herself Marceline Abadeer. As the two got closer Bonnibel cast off her royal duties to start a new life with Marceline. However it didn't take long for Marceline to start getting annoyed to the point of abandoning the princess all together. With her new found freedom and her inhibitions entirely abandoned, she was left to explore a frightening nightclub world without a single notion of moderation._

"Woo! Who wants a taste of this princess." PB shouted.

_After a brief fling with ghost drummer Bongo in 3012, Princess Bubblegum's partying escalated from drinking to heavy drug use._

**Marceline Abadeer  
Queen of the Vampires, Vocalist/Bassist, Marceline & the Scream Queens**  
"She started chasing that purple dragon. I just couldn't stand being around her any longer, recking my style, getting into trouble where ever she went. I mean, come on, everyone knows drugs are dangerous."

_Bonnibels's experimentation with cocaine also took its toll._

She was twitching and looked like a totally different person. "YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN'T STAND? PEOPLE WHO ARE BUTT'S! How would you like it if someone stole from you? What if Cannibal Corpse stole your precious glasses? And you! What would you do if Ringo Starr waltzed into your house, and stole your... uh, favorite dress!" PB asked.

**"**I think I'd mostly just be confused?" the girl replied.

_In 3012, the scandal reached its peak, when explicit footage leaked onto the Internet, featuring Bonnie performing sex acts on a currently unidentified partner._

Someone was recording from above while PB was sucking on a minatours dick. "Yeah, that feel good, boyfriend?" PB asked.

_The tabloids were merciless._

"Oh, she'd fuck anyone. Chicks, dudes, didn't matter. Fat guys, skinny guys, guys who climb on rocks, dogs, cats, squirrels, bugs, snails. She fucked a snail! I watched her fuck a snail once. That sounds weird, right, just hearing me say it? Imagine how weird it was to see it. She FUCKED A SNAIL!" Marceline said.

_As the partying continued to become more extreme, Bonnibel became belligerent, and lashed out at her friends on several occasions, calling them in the wee hours of the morning._

"Fiiiiiiiiiiinn..."

"What?"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiinn..."

"What?"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiinn..."

"What?"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiinn..."

"What? Who is this?"

"It's PPPPPPPBBBBB!"

"What do you want?" Finn asked annoyed.

"I always thought you were cute. Come over and fuck me." PB said.

"Wait what." Finn said.

"I want you...to get some beer...get some Oxycontin...come to my house-"

"Let me stop you right there because I'm not going to do any of this. It's 3 AM." Finn said.

"Come on Finny, I thought we was friends." PB said.

"Well, no offense friend, but you need serious help." Finn said.

"Urg Hang on...there's this stupid bitch staring at me..." there is a long silence. "Oh wait, that's me, I'm lookin' in a mirror." there is a long silence. "...Hang on, I gotta go talk to this mirror, I'll call you back, Finn." she said hanging up.

"AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON ON THIS PLANET OF TECHNICOLOR HUMAN HYBRIDS?" Finn shouted.

**Lady Rainicorn  
Rainicorn, Korean Violinist  
**"나는 우리가 함께 친구들을 잔뜩 가지고 그녀를 앉았다 경우를 해결하려면 보니 동기를 부여하는 것 같아서. 나는 곧 뭔가를하지 않은 경우, 우리는 그녀를 되 찾을하지 않습니다 걱정되었다."

_And so Lady set her plan into action._

"Don't touch me, motherfucker." PB said shoving Lady. Lady looked around to see that the only person here is Marceline and some girl.

"기기 어떤 종류의이이야! Marceline 이는 개입 있어야한다고! 모든 사람이 어디에 있습니까?" Lady asked.

"I have no idea what you just said." Marceline replied. PB then throws up on the floor getting everyone's attention.

"바니 도움이 필요하시. 당사자에 중독되 할래!"

**"**Shut up, you're just jealous cause boys think I'm prettier than you! You have a big horse face!" PB said.

"아니, 난 아니야!" Lady said.

**"**You guys aren't my friends. My only friend is 40 oz of 190 proof straight vodka." PB said as she started to chugging the whole bottle.

"That's im-possible." Marceline said as PB continued to chug. "Fuck, me, Bonnie, you are amazing!" PB then passed out. Marceline then grabbed her feet and dragged her out of the room. "I'm just gonna borrow her for a few minutes."

_In a PR attempt to be perceived as more of a victim of circumstance, Bonnibel released an autobiography describing her relationship with Marceline._

"Don't believe a word this book says. I didn't insert glass into her, ok? I didn't force her to eat her own hair. I did not hit her over the head with a Sega Dreamcast in a fit of drunken hysteria. And I did not lock her in a basement and blast 'Blood on the Dance Floor' for seventeen hours straight, when she refused to have sex." Marceline explained.

"Yes, I lied about Marceline. But I had a good reason! Nobody was paying any attention to me." PB said.

_Bonnibel Bubblegum's story is a tragic tale of how indulgence can bastardize any of us. If something as pure and adorable as a pink bubblegum princess can be tempted into a sinful life of self-destruction, none of us are safe. After an arrest for attempting to shoplift large quantities of ammonia and pseudo-ephedrine in November of 3012, Bonnibel is currently once again undergoing rehabilitation, and her future is uncertain._

"You might ask yourself why things like this can happen. Are we, the public, to blame? Is it our sadistic lust for watching these giants fall and crumble, that pressures them into their ultimate downfall? And finally, why do we, as the media, choose to report all of this to you? The answer is simple: because there is not a single thing happening in this world right now that's more important than the personal lives of celebrities." the some random guy explained.

"Princess Bubblegum has brought smiles and joy to so many people throughout the years. With how exhausting it can be to bring happiness to others, perhaps it's no surprise that she seeks parties as an escape from her stressful life. Regardless of it all, one thing is certain. We should all be far less judgmental of this innocent, beautiful princess." the camera then turns off.

"Psst, hey, um, hm, what, uh, what are your rates?" the guy asked.

**"**Ten for a tuggie, twenty for a blowie, and twenty-five if the cameraman's gonna watch." PB said.

**(Love the song Blood on the Dance Floor by Michael Jackson. Special thanks to HotDiggedyDemon and Kataangfanficer for being cool with this)**

**Author's Note: Aww its great to see Tree Trunks make her debut in one of my writing. I feel after writing this I'll have to change the rating. Tune in next time for more sketches that involve Finn getting molested. Like always have a suggestion leave a comment.**


	8. I Don't Want To Be Castrated

**Author's Note: Before you read todays sketches I would like to tell you my opinion on earlier Adventure Time episodes I havent done yet. Why because its been a while since I told anyone my opinion. (Not sure if anyone actually misses that) Okay here we go, Finn the Human and Jake the Dog: What was the point of these episodes. Five More Short Graybles: OF COURSE THE ANSWER WAS 5 FINGERS NOT THE FIVE TASTES! Up a Tree: I think the only thing that came out of that was that Finn befriended a squirrel. All the Little People: Haha there are a lot of things I like in this episode. BUT I'M NOT GOING TO ACCEPT ICE KING AND BMO BEING TOGETHER. BMO BELONGS TO MARCELINE! There you go those are my opinions. Okay now for todays sketches.**

_TV static_

In the Real World.

"If we hurry we'll be able to stop Ash." Finn said as his friends followed him out of the room to help their friend, leaving the gym in total destruction and Simon still trapped in rubble.

"Hey guys? Hello? Don't run away!" Simon pleaded.

"Look man, I'm here for you, it's ok. Now, what I want you to do...is drink this." Jake hands him a glass and Simon drinks the whole thing.

"Thank you Jake. What was that thick shake?" Simon asked.

"Well, I'll tell you what it is. It's mayonnaise I found in the public bathroom." Jake said laughing. Simon then started to throw up but since he was trapped a lot of the vomit got on his shirt. "And it had hair on it! And you drank it! Because I am your doctor. Do what I say!"

_TV static_

"uhhhh!" Finn wakes up and finds himself tied up. "Where am I?" he looked around the dark room to see skins of animals and that the whole room was wooden. "This doesn't look...Wait, something seems really familiar about this."

"SNU SNU!" Jungle Princess shouted jumping on him.

"OH GLOB NOT AGAIN!"

_TV static_

"Finn war has started!" a civilian said running towards Finn.

"Then let's get on this horse and go to war!" Finn said.

**(I never saw that movie. THE JOKE IS WRONG!)**

**WRONG D:**

_TV static_

The Humping Robot creeps up behind BMO, looks around shiftily and begins to hump the game device. "OH GLOB PLEASE STOP!" BMO shouted in horror.

___TV static_

Finn walks into room and lies down on a chair. "Welcome to your therapy session. Why don't we start by telling me who you are."

"Well my name is Finn." Finn said. The therapist turns her chair and looks at him.

"And what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Wait PB?!" Finn shouted getting up. He saw PB wearing glasses while holding a clipboard. "You're a therapist?" he asked shocked.

"Of coarse silly! What seems to be the problem Finn?" PB asked.

"Well I been getting molested a lot lately and..well its weird but I think I'm starting to like it." Finn admitted.

"Oh really" PB said getting closer to him.

"Yeah I can't explain-"

PB covers his face with a chloroformed towel causing him to black out.

1 hour later

Jake was waiting outside for Finn. "I hope he's doing well." Jake said. After a few seconds he decides to check on things. "Finn are you GASP!" he sees Finn on top of PB as they both screamed in pleasure. "WHATS GOING ON IN HERE!" Jake shouted.

"Uhhhhh progress." PB said.

'Oh Glob he's been molested so much that he's become obsessed with sex.' Jake thought. "Finn we need to leave right now." Jake said.

"But-"

"No buts. Come on." Jake said as Finn and PB got dressed.

"I already did. Inside her." Finn said pointing at PB.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. Sigh this has to stop. I'm gonna have to castrate you."

_TV static_

**Me: Well I better get to work on...something. (Goes to the computer and starts writing. However he stops when he hears the window break) Huh? (Goes to the window to investigate. See a man running away) I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS. YOU HEAR ME! (Goes back to the computer but stops when he sees a bag on the floor) Hello what this? (Digs hand inside the bag and pulls out toys of the adventure time characters) The fuck is this...Hmmm (Places the characters on the table and sees them interacting without even noticing Mike) What is this some kind of version of The Sims...Hmmm (Grabs BMO and puts the game in Marceline's hands and they start to make out) Hehehe another job well done. (Looks at the other side of the table and sees every princess surrounding Finn) Hello whats going on here?...Why are they tying him up?...Why are they undressing him?...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...****HOLY SHIT!**

**A few minutes later**

**Me: (Goes to his sister's room) Here's your birthday present. (Hands her the bag)**

******6 year old sister**: But my birthday was 6 months ago.

**Me: Consider this your late birthday present. (leaves the room)**

_TV static_

"I DONT WANT TO BE CASTRATED!"

_TV static_

**"Okay I think I know my calling in life. I'm gonna write movies. I'm mean I've seen so much I think I can do it. Do you?"**

**"Quit talking to people and clean the dishes." Amber said.**

**"What! Why do I have to do the dishes?" I asked.**

**"Would you prefer doing the ringworm cages!" she said pointing at the infected cat cages.**

**"Dishes are fine." I said running off.**

_TV static_

"Gunter I don't want you to touch any of these bottles got it. Good I'll be back in an hour." Ice King said leaving the room.

1 hour later

"Gunter I'm back GASP" Ice King sees broken glasses on the floor. "GUNTER I'M GONNA MAKE YOU- AHHH HEART FAILURE!"

_TV static_

**(Here's Finn singing a classic song)**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_While you're far away and dreaming_  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I kiss your eyes_  
_And thank Glob we're together_  
_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_  
_Forever and ever_

_I don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_  
_I don't want to miss one kiss_  
_I just want to be with you_  
_Right here with you, just like this_  
_I just want to hold you close_  
_Feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For all the rest of time  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_I don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

**(Ah good old Aerosmith)**

**Author's Note: Well I hope I gave what some people wanted. I actually don't know why I never saw War Horse. Maybe I'll see it tonight. Is it just me or are there less sketches then there use to be? Like always if you have a suggestion leave a comment.**


	9. Christmas Special

**Author's Note: Well its Christmas time and well I thought since this is my first Christmas here I would post a special for it. Also my family is sadly canceling Christmas because my whole family is fighting each other. But anyways I hope you enjoy Finn and Jake and their friends going through Christmas time.**

_TV static_

In the Real World.

Three wise men were on their way to leave gifts to the new born messiah. "So, what did you get him?" Marshall said.

"Gold." PG replied.

"Gold? I thought we agreed on a 5 dollar limit here?" Flame Prince said.

"Yeah. I just got him a crappy little bottle of myrrh." Marshall said.

"Hello! Frankincense! You always do this!" FP said.

"Okay, okay. Look, we'll put everything together and put all our names on it." Prince Gumball suggested.

"No!" Marshall and FP said at the same time as they argued with Gumball.

_TV static_

***Knock* *Knock* **Finn opens the door to see a giant present waiting for him. He then reads a card on top of it.

To: Finn

From: Engagement Ring Princess

He then brings the gift inside where he opening the gift. The gift then reveals to ERP herself and she jumps him.

_TV static_

"Alright so everyone picked a slip from this hat for secret Santa. Happy shopping everyone." PB said.

"Hey PB guess what I got Marceline." Finn said.

"Hey wait a second. I got Marceline too." PB said.

"Huh? So did I." Jake said.

"Oh gee how bizarre. Everyone got me. What a coincidence. Happy shopping everyone." Marceline said.

"You cheater butt." PB said to the vampire.

Later

"Alright everyone's got their real secret Santa names. Happy shopping everyone." PB said.

_TV static_

"Merry Christmas Finn here's a flower." Toast Princess said giving Finn a flower.

"Why thanks you very much Toast Princess merry Christmas to you too." Finn said. Toast walked over to her sister.

"Hey sis, I gave my flower to Finn." Toast Princess said with a smile.

"Wha...No..not your precise flower...Not my sisters precious flower. YOUR ONLY FOUR YEARS OLD. Why couldn't you have at least waited until you were fourteen like I did?" Breakfest Princess said. She looked a Finn looking pissed off. "FIIIIINNNNN! YOU TOOK MY SISTERS INOCENCE!"

"Whoa calm down it was just a regular flower-

"SHUT UP! YOUR NOT FOOLING ME! I KNOW ALL ABOUT HOW YOUR FUCKING EVER PRINCESS YOU SIGHT! AND NOW MY SISTER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she shouted as she attacked Finn.

___TV static_

"So Fionna, how would you like to suck on my candy cane."

_TV static_

**Me: (sleeping)**

**Ghost: Mike. Mike.**

**Me: (Wakes up) Huh who are you.**

**Ghost: It is I your old writing partner. Jacob.**

**Me: I never had a writing partner.**

**Jacob: Shut up and listen. I have come here to warn you that tonight you will be visited by three spirits.**

**Me: FUCK THAT! (Dials a number on my phone) Hello Ghostbusters I have some ghosts I need you to bust.**

**_And so the ghosts of the past, present, and future we're all captured and Mike didnt learn anything._**

_TV static_

"그래서 제이크이 크리스마스를 어떻게할까요?" Lady asked.

"Nothing! I already have the best gift anyone could ask for." Jake said hugging her.

_TV static_

**"It's that time of year again guys and you know what that means, its time for a Christmas Album. So I got everyone from Adventure Time to sing classic Christmas songs just for you and if you tune in now you'll get the CD for free." I said. The phone then starts to ring and I answered it. "Hello."**

**"Mike we're low on people so I need you to come in for work." Amber said.**

**"Oh no, you can not make me go in, its Christmas." I said.**

**"If you don't get over here now I'll fire you." Amber threatened.**

**"Come on you know I need this job." I said.**

**"Well you better get over here." she said hanging up.**

**"GOD DAMNIT!"**

_TV static_

I hope you have a red Christmas.  
-Marceline

Have a pearly white winter!  
-Princess Bubblegum

Qwek Qwek  
-Gunter

AHHHHH HEART BLOCK  
-Ice King

_TV static_

**(Here's what happened at the Christmas Party)**

"Hello everyone and welcome to my fanfiction Christmas party, so enjoy yourselves." I said as I walked away.

"Hey Finn, Come here." PB said. Finn walked over to her and then she kissed him.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Finn asked.

"Mistletoe!" she said pointing at the mistletoe above him. "Well I got what I wanted." she said walking away. Finn was about to leave to but someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh no you're not leaving that easily." Marceline said.

"So as soon as you finish The Avengers you'll get back to me staring as James Bond." Marshall asked.

"Yeah pretty much." I said.

"YAAAHHH! I LOVE PARTIES!" Pinkie said dancing.

"Why did you invite her?" Marshall asked.

"I didn't she let herself in." I said.

"I pretty much now have a crew when I'm doing reviews for Antr's series and whenever I'm not reviewing I star in The Karate Kid." Gumball said.

"I still don't know why I never had a big role in any of the movies he's done." Gumball wondered.

"So then the Nostalgia Critic was like 'GET OUT' to the people who saw seen Twilight." Pilm said.

"I don't like that movie. Hey weren't there suppost to be other guests here." Mr. Small asked.

"I'm sorry you're not on the list." Lumpy Space Prince said.

"What are you talking about I'm one of the guests here. Prince Blaze!" he said.

"I can't seem to find you on my list." the male LSP said.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I meant Lumpy Space Prince." he said.

"Space Prince, Space Prince...Oh! here it is. Says you're supposed to be an usher. Well, you need this." the male LSP said handing him the clip board.

"Name, please?" he said.

"Lumpy Space Prince." he said.

"Space Prince, Space Prince, hmm. I'm sorry, sir, Lumpy Space Prince has already checked in." he said

"Well, that's IMPOSSIBLE!"

Hot Dog Princess kisses Finn. "Thanks Finn." she said walking away. But then he sees a line of princesses waiting.

"Hey remember when you use to update the one-shot series?" Pilm asked.

"Oh yeah it's a good thing nobody held a grudge against me because of that." I said.

"Hey guys, THE PRESENTS HAVE ARRIVED!" Pinkie said excited as Derpy came out of one of the gifts.

"Hey here's one from Chuvulam!" I said opening the gift. It turns out to be a bomb with a count down at 3, 2, "Ah crap."

***BOOM***

**(Sometimes things end with a bang)**

**Author's Note: Well I hope you guys enjoy the Adventure Time: Robot Chicken Christmas Special. Special thanks to Prince Blaze and Pilm for guest starring. Also I have some bad news, this will unfortunately be the last chapter of Robot Chicken that will be posted this year. Me and the rest of the my family have been fighting and it put me really behind on other projects and I want to get them done before the end of the year. So I hope you guys have a great holiday and I'll see you in January. Like always if you have a suggestion leave a comment.**


	10. Cliff Hangers

**Author's Note: Guess who's back for good this time. After dealing with my family and losing my hair while in the progress. I can honestly tell you all that January came early. Nah just kidding but I decided before this year ends to finish season 2. So here's the last one.**

_TV static_

In the Real World.

Someone was digging a hole in the ground and stops when he thinks its deep enough. It is then revealed to be me. "Sigh how did I get myself in to this mess."

_Flashback_

_Finn was under the mistletoe and Ethel Rainicorn comes up to him. "Sigh fine let's get this over with." Finn said as he puckered his lips. __That just left Ethel confused and just drops his pants. "Hey what the heck are you doing." Finn shouted. But Ethal then decided to suck him out._

_"Of coarse I'll get back to you Marshall." I said walking to Red and Blue. "Okay so after the Avengers your alright being in Clerks."_

_"Not a problem!" Blue said._

_"Yeah we're ready for this." Red said punching me._

_All the princess look at Lady's mother in aw when they see what she's doing to him in public. "Lucky!" Skeleton Princess said._

_3, 2, 1 "Mother f-"_

**_*BOOM*_**

_I was pushed away and saw I survived with a little bit of damage. "Hey guys are you alrighhhht...Oh"_

Back to Reality

"Oh yeah!" I then grab all the dead bodies and throw them into the hole.

_TV static_

**(After about 27 royals molested Finn well enough was enough and Jake couldn't take anymore of it. So what do you think he did?)**

"All right everybody!" *Bang* Bang* "Enough! I am aware that people think that this young man is not really the victim, but someone who is living the ultimate teenage boy's fantasy." Judge Lemongrab said to everyone in the court. "BUT! This is a serious crime! 27 royals of Ooo, 26 princesses and 1 queen. All of you rise!" All the royals rise. "Ms. Tree Trunks has the jury reached the verdict?"

"Yes in the case of Finn the Human vs Royals of Ooo. We find in favor of..."

**_What is the jury's decision? Find out on season 3._**

_TV static_

The fluid was released and Bee Princess opened her mouth as the liquid fell on her face. She tried her best to swallow it all in her mouth but it was just to much for her. "Yeah like that! Keep that up. Keep eating all that honey."

_TV static_

"Ahh!" Flame Princess shouted.

"Flame Princess whats wrong?" Finn asked.

"Someone stabbed me with a knife." she said. Finn looks at her wound and sees blood coming out of her.

"Uhh hang on I got something that might help." Finn said running inside the Tree Fort. When he came back he had a giant eyeball and squeezed on the eye that tears came out and landed on her.

"OWWW! FINN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" she asked.

"Ahh I'm sorry! I didn't know! I thought it would help!" he replied.

"HOW IS POURING WATER ON ME GOING TO HELP?" she asked.

"It's the tears...and uh it can heal wounds and-"

"Finn whats going on?" Jake said arriving at the scene.

"Flame Princess was bleeding so I poured the cyclops tears on her." Finn explained.

"...WHY?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. I thought it would help." Finn said.

"Of coarse that's not gonna help Finn. How the heck will magical healing tears be able to heal a fire elemental." Jake said.

"Well they...heal wounds..and they...uhh!" Finn said.

Later

"She's gonna be ok Finn just don't pour any tears on her again ok." Docter Princess said.

___TV static_

"Guys we did it. We made it to our 100th sketch. Now what can we do on our 100th sketch." Finn asked.

"Sketch?" Jake asked confused.

Later

Finn was put in a mental hospital.

**(Happy 100th sketch!)**

_TV static_

**New Years Eve**

**Me: Ah does it feel good to be back. And just in time for the new year. After all the stuff that I've written in the past some of it was good some of it wasnt. But I can just tell that the new year there will be nothing but good writing from here on out. But before I get started I should watch a movie.**

**After Watching Les Miserables**

**Me: (There's a smile on my face) I know what I'm going to write a fanfic about next year.**

**Pilm: Mike don't even think about it.**

**Me: Come on Pilm whats the worse that can happen.**

**Pilm: Dont you remember the last time you wrote a fanfic after seeing a musical movie.**

**Me: Dont give me that Pilm nothing like that's going to happen. When the new year comes I'll be an all new writer.**

**New Years Day**

**Pilm: Hey aren't you going to write that fanfic.**

**Me: I'm on a break leave me alone.**

**Pilm: God havent you learned anything. (Leaves the room)**

_TV static_

"Gumball do you copy? You got a bomber heading towards the Candy Kingdom. It has a bomb that can produce an explosive force that can release more than 8.3 millian tons of TNT. You need to stop that bomber or it going to release a nuclear bomb that could cause the same destruction as the Mushroom War. Your only hope is to talk to the pilots man to man." the male Tree Trunks said.

"Damn it Marshall why did you make that phone call?" Gumball asked.

"It was a joke! Who would have thought they would have taken it seriously." Marshall said.

"There's only one thing to do now. Quick change the radios frequency." Gumball said. Marshall then changes it to the radio. "TO THE AIR FREQUENCY TO THE AIR FREQUENCY." Marshall then changes to the right frequency. "I'm talking to the pilots in the bomber that is heading towards the Candy Kingdom. My name is Prince Gumball. Please guys you got to believe me there is no virus on the Candy Kingdom or Ooo. It was a hoax, played by an idiot with too much free time on his hands."

"Sorry I'm afraid I can't do that." one pilot said.

"Please! I'm only 18 and I'm a prince of kingdom of candy. I never really lived and there's still so much left for me to do." Gumball said.

Marshall then takes the walky talky. "And I'm gay." he said in a Gumball impersiation.

"Shut up I am not gay." Gumball said taking it back.

"Now wait a second there Gumball. Sometimes its hard to...not be gay. Especially when your afraid your friends wont understand. But were all different aren't we? I'm mean that's what makes it such a beautiful world, diversity. Well maybe you may have been afraid all the years of letting down your parents or even disillusioning an ex-girlfriend. But its okay son. It's okay to be gay. So I guess what I'm saying is I'm willing to disobey a direct order from my superiors if your will to be honest with yourself. Well whats it going to be Prince Bubba Gumball of the Candy Kingdom." the pilot asked.

_**What will Gumball say? Find out on Season 3.**_

_TV static_

**Amber walks into the shelter and looks at all the destruction and all the dead bodies and cats. She then turns to her assistant. "Get him on the phone. Get him on the phone. I want him on the phone RIGHT NOW!"**

**Meanwhile**

**"Okay now hold still this going to hurt me a lot more than it will you. Come to think of it it's only to hurt you." I said to my 6 year old sister about to hit her.**

_Cause this is Thriller  
Thriller night_

**"Oh hang on a second I got to take this." I said before answering my phone. "Hello!"**

**"What did you do?" Amber asked.**

**"Ok...but you can't be mad at me." I said.**

**"What did you do?" she asked again.**

**"Okay first...I was doing my job-"**

***SLAM***

**"BULL SHIT!" Amber said.**

**"I WAS!" I said.**

**"And what exactly happened while you were doing your job." Amber said pissed off.**

**"So I was getting food prepared for the cats. And all of a sudden these guys busted through the door."**

Several men holding guns busted through the door and went in the room.

**"And one of them yelled"**

"Get on your knees." one of the men said.

**"And I responded with"**

"I knocked your mother last night." I said to the men.

**"And they took exception to that." I explained on the phone.**

The men started shooting at me and I took cover behind a table.

**"But that really didn't end to well for them."**

I get out a gun from my pocket. "Well mom always use this only for emergencies." I said before firing at them.

**"And I killed all of them and left. So to make things short they made job easier by killing all the cats."**

_**Will Mike keep his job? Find out on season 3.**_

_TV static_

BMO was sitting on a crack.

**(Nah I'm just kidding here's the real sketch)**

BMO malfunctions and transforms into a giant robot with mechanical arms. The robot then goes breaks through a wall in the Tree Fort and starts ripping every person the robot could find. Slashing them, gashing them, squashing them, destroys most of them.

**(Okay I don't think this will work out if you want to see BMO on crack just think of BMO as Jailbot because that how I see it.)**

_TV static_

**(And now for a special acation here is the real ending to the movie I'm working on)**

"Because I am a robot created by the evil Doctor Zod I was programmed not to feel emotion." BMO said.

"But you barely know her and your marrying Marceline already how can you?" Jack asked.

"I'm in love. Finally I am in love. I never knew what love felt like until I met her." BMO said. The robot then pulls out a gun. "And now I gots to kill her."

**O_O**

**(Well that didn't turn out well)**

**Author's Note: Well I left a lot of you at a bunch of Cliff hangers. But I just wanted to let you all know I'm back. But anyways this is sadly the season finally. But don't worry Finn and Jake will resurface on February 5 or earlier if I get things done ahead of schedule.**


	11. The Arnold Schwarzenegger Special

**December 16, 1969 One of the greatest actors stars in his first film ****Hercules in New York**

* * *

**October 7, 2003 He becomes the Governor of California**

* * *

**August 12, 2012 He is played by Finn in a re-imagining of one of his movies**

* * *

**January 18, 2013 He returns to the big screen again for his first starring role since Terminator 3**

* * *

Everyone is trapped in a mine when a central drill spins a hole through it and a figure opens the door and reveals himself. "I'm back." Finn said.

**The Arnold Schwarzenegger Special**

**Author's Note: Well if you read my bio there was special that was gonna come out. Well this is the one. To celebrate Arnold's return in a starring role I decided to make a special dedicated to him. And no this isn't the season 3 premiere but it's coming. Well here's a challenge name all the things I quote in here...if your interested. If not then just sit back relax and enjoy the special.**

_TV static_

Finn approaches the Desk Sergeant "I'm a friend of Sarah Mertens. I was told she is here. Can I see her, please?" he said to the sergeant who barely glances up when he speaks.

"You can't see her. She's making a statement." the sergeant said.

"Where is she?" Finn asked.

"Look. It's gonna be a while. You wanna wait. There's a bench." the sergeant said.

Finn steps back, scanning the booth, the electric door, and the rooms beyond.

"I'll be back." Finn said as he turns and walks out through the front doors.

The officer is doing paperwork, not watching as a pair of lights get brighter outside the doors. He glances up at the last second as the glare falls fully on him.

**CRASH**

A car smashes into the foyer. It blasts through the sergeant's booth, crushing him in the wreckage.

_TV static_

"Now we're going to do something extremely fun. We're going to play a game called...Who is my daddy and what does he do?" Finn said to the candy children. He sees a kid raise his hand. "Yes?"

"Is your daddy a fireman?" one of the kids asked.

"He's probably big." another kid said.

"Is he a wrestler?" another candy child.

"A basketball coach?" another little candy kid asked.

"No, no." Finn said stopping them.

"What's the matter?" a candy girl asked.

"I have a headache." Finn asked.

"It might be a tumor." a candy kid asked.

"It's not a tumor! It's not a tumor at all." Finn told them. "Sigh what I meant was...you tell me who is your daddy and what does he do?"

"Oh."

_TV static_

"Who are you people?" one of the Lemongrabs said.

Zack Mertens draws a biker's knife from Finn's boot and hands it to him.

"Show him." Zack said.

Finn takes off his jacket to reveal bare arms. He then jabs his left forearm with the knife as it makes a deep cut just below the elbow. In one smooth motion, he cuts all the way around his arm. With a second cut, he splits the skin of the forearm from elbow to wrist. Finn then grasps the skin and strips is off his forearm like a surgeon rips off a rubber glove. It comes off with a sucking rip, leaving a robotic arm made of bright metal, and is laced with hydraulic actuators. The Terminator then holds it up, in front of the two Lemongrabs.

"My God." one of the Lemongrabs said.

"Now listen to me very carefully." Finn said.

___TV static_

Marshall and Prince Gumball are firing at the enemy. "I'm almost out. I'll be back" Marshall said to Gumball.

"You've been back enough. _I'll_ be back." PG said leaving him.

Marshall then grabs 2 shotguns and jumps over his cover "YIPPEE-KI-YAY" he starts shooting at the enemy.

**(That would have been awesome if this is how it turned out)**

_____TV static_

I was watching a recording Finn sent me. "I live to see you eat that contract, but I hope you leave enough room for my fist because I'm going to ram it into your stomach and break your god-damn spine!" he said as he throws the camera to the ground.

_____TV static_

"Get back, into the rocks!" Finn ordered as he sweeps Jungle Princess behind him as Jake struggles to his feet. Both Finn and the princess back up, covering the ridgeline. Suddenly, from one side, near Jake, the Predator bursts from the jungle, Jake sees the Predator and turns around raising his weapons to fire as he sees the Predator's onrushing face, in camouflage, a montage of organic textures and colors, his yellow eyes burning.

Whipping the MP-5 is the direction of the Predator he is hurled backwards from the impact of the Predator's weapon, his neck gushing blood, the MP-5 flying through the air, landing in front of Jungle Princess. She moved for the weapon as the Predator was after them with unearthly speed, it turns towards Jungle Princess, as Finn starts to spin, seeing the Predator about to strike as Jungle Princess dives for the weapon. But Finn lunges kicking the MP-5 out of her reach. "RUN! GET TO THE CHOPPER!"

_______TV static_

"Remember when I promised to kill you last, Simon?" Finn asked holding him with one leg.

"Yes Finn." Simon said hoping he would be safe.

"I lied." Finn drops Simon and falls down screaming.

_________TV static_

**Me: (Sitting down doing nothing when BMO morphs into my house out of no where)**

**BMO: I'm the Determinator. I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle.**

**Me: I said I want those things. I don't have any. (BMO then shoots me dead)**

**BMO: You've been determined.**

___________TV static_

"Hasta la Vista, baby." said Finn.

**K-POW**

The single shot blows the T-1000 into a million diamonds spraying up into the air. They shimmer across the ground for twenty feet in all directions.

_____________TV static_

"FREEZE IN HELL BATMAN!" Ice King shouted as he zaps his ice powers at Marshall.

**(Couldnt resist)**

_______________TV static_

_"_Crom, I have never prayed to you before. I have no tongue for it. No one, not even you, will remember if we were good men or bad. Why we fought, or why we died. All that matters is that two stood against many. That's what's important! Valor pleases you, Crom… so grant me one request. Grant me revenge! And if you do not listen, then to HELL with you!" Finn the barbarian said.

_________________TV static_

Finn grabs hold of Fionna one arm as he holds up the blast door with the other arm. He then uses what strength he has to hold the door with his elbow as he opens his chest to grab his last power cell. He pulls Fionna back and shove the power cell in her mouth. "You are terminated."

**BOOM**

**Author's Note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the special. I hope you take the time to check out The Last Stand. And if you didn't like this special, well I'll make it up to you when season 3 starts.**


	12. Why Do You Keep Believing Me?

**Author's Note: Well guys it finally happened this fanfic is now the most reviewed Robot Chicken fanfic on the site. Thanks everyone that mean a lot to me. So let's get this season started with an opening.**

BMO is sitting in his office. When a cat walks up to him. "Excuse me but are you detective BMO?" the cat asked.

"Yes that's me." the gaming device replied.

"The chief has got your first case rookie." the cat said handing the robot a folder.

"Finally!" it said grabbing the folder.

"There's been a string of deaths in the area chopped bodies, reports of explosions and yelling. Seemingly random events that end up in death and no witnesses." the cat explained.

"What are we thinking murder?" BMO asked.

"Not likely but possible. The weird thing is that most of the people in Ooo are acting really strange lately. Like there...being controlled." the cat said.

"Controlled?! Like remote-controlled?" BMO asked.

"No BMO. Just...being...controlled."

"...Odd!"

"Odd...No...This isn't odd BMO...this...is a mystery."

BMO looks inside the folder to see Case R.C.S.3

**Author's Note: Robot Chicken is getting started early this year. Why now? Well the past few episodes that aired have made me want to start right away. But before I start, to celebrate the new year we're gonna look back at some of the best fanfiction I have ever made last year.**

**(Dont you think you're a little late for that)**

**Shut up. Well lets not waste anymore time let's get to the Best fanfiction's by me in 2012.**

* * *

**So it turns out there were never any good fanfics I've made because I'm a horrible author. But I'm gonna try to make some really good fanfics this year. However if its okay with you I would like to give my opinion on the past few episodes that aired. Jake the Dad: well this episodes just proves that kids can take care of themselves. Davey: well Finn could have learned to control the Davey personality so he could get together with PB if he and Flame Princess don't work out. Mystery Dungeon: I'm gonna kill that worm for making Tree Trunks bait. Other than that here is season 3.**

_TV static_

"Back off Finn and Jake or I'll kill this royal." a bounty hunter said. Finn then pushed a button and the royal exploded.

"You told me you stopped putting bombs in royals." Jake said.

"Well I lied." Finn said.

___TV static_

I grab Shelby and took out a knife. "Hey wait what did I do?"

"This is for making Tree Trunks bait." I said before cutting the worm into pieces.

_TV static_

"엄마가 왜 내 동생은 그녀의 질 속에 물건을 넣는 거죠?" T.V. asked. Lady spit out her drink shocked after what she just heard.

"아 ... 음 ... 잘은 t.v.를 참조 그것은 그녀가 기분 좋게하기 때문에 때로는 여자가 그녀 안에 물건을 넣어 좋아합니다. 이해합니까?" Lady asked.

"이해가 오."

___TV static_

"IMMA은 엄마가 기분 좋은!" he said grabbing a sword heading towards her mother.

"글로브 내 오!"

_TV static_

"Jake I found some weird-looking balloons in the closet." Finn said.

"...How did you find my condoms?" Jake asked.

"Why would you need them?" Finn asked.

___TV static_

Finn was making out with Fionna. "Its not gay its masturbation."

_TV static_

"Back off Finn and Jake or I'll kill this old lady." a bounty hunter said. Finn then pushed a button and the old lady exploded.

"You told me you stopped putting bombs in old ladies." Jake said.

"I lied." Finn said.

___TV static_

"Miss Tree Trunks has the jury reached a verdict?" Lemongrab asked.

"Yes! In the case of Finn the Human vs Royals of Ooo. We find in favor of the platen." Tree Trunks said.

"GASP!" Everyone in the room gasped in shocked.

"All of you royals. 30 YEARS IN OOO'S WOMEN'S PENITENTIARY!" Lemongrab shouted. "And further more the court grants custody of the unborn children to Jake the Dog."

"WHAT!" Jake shouted. He then punches Finn in the face. "Dumbass!"

"Until Finn turns 18. At which time he will assume full custody!" *Bang*

The royals were then taken away. "TAKE CARE OF OUR BABY FINN!" PB shouted as she was taken away.

**(Like anyone would be interested in seeing that)**

"Next case Breakfast Princess vs Finn on assault charges."

Alternate Ending

"In the case of Finn the Human vs Royals of Ooo. We find in favor of BMO the best lawyer in the world and give it 10 million dollars." Tree Trunks said.

Everyone then cheered and Marceline walked over to the gaming device. "I love a piece of machine that can get us out of a tight situation."

**Me: Huh? (I wake up) Man I got to write a fanfic about that.**

Alternate Ending 2

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Lemongrab asked.

The door slams open. "YO LEMONGRAB I NEED YOUR HELP!" a man said.

"Alright!" Lemongrab said getting rid of his judge robe and running outside.

As he runs outside he sees a giant monster destroying OOO. So he flew in the air and started fighting it until it was defeated and he saved the day.

But it turns out it was actually a dream. "Whats wrong honey?" Lemongrab 2 asked.

"...I had that dream again." Lemongrab said.

_TV static_

******Me: (sleeping in my bed. Then smoke fills the room and a robot appears)**

******Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future: Human arise.**

******Me: What the? OH GOD!**

**************Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future: **Now you listen directly to me. For I am the ghost of christmas past and I am here to show you-

**Me: Now, just hang on a second, ok? **

**********Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future:** Sure. 

**Me: You're the ghost of christmas past, right? **

**********Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future:** That is correct. 

**Me: Ok, well, I mean, you know that its january, right?**

**********Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future:** I am a robot.

**Me: Well, uh, you know, obviously. What are you, stupid?**

**********Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future:** ...I will see you in december, tomorrow.

**Me: Ok, whatever.**

___TV static_

"Hey fans I'm Finn."

"And I'm Jake."

"And were here today to introduce the newest member of our group. When you see him he'll be going on all of the adventures we go on. So give it up for our friend Tiffany." Finn said as Tiffany walks forward. Suddenly Nyan cat appears and cuts his head off. "Nevermind."

___TV static_

"Uh PB I have a confession to make."

"What is it Davey?" PB asked.

"Thats the thing. My names not really Davey Johnson." he said taking off his mustache and putting on his hat. "It's Finn."

"What?!" she said shocked.

"I decided to ask you out like this because I knew you wouldnt do it if I was Finn. So I want to know, do you love me for me or for Davey?" Finn asked.

"Oh Finn, I have a confession to make myself. The truth was I never loved Davey at all." PB said.

"WHAT?!"

"I just used Davey to keep the press from thinking that I'm into girls. But I want you to know that if things dont work out with you and Flame Princess I'm here for you." PB explained.

"Thanks PB?" Finn asked.

"Your welcome! Now take off your pants."

___TV static_

"Well what's it going to be Prince Bubba Gumball of the Candy Kingdom." the pilot asked.

PG had to think really hard about this save the people of Ooo from destruction or save his reputation. It was one of those do or die situations until finally

"...Yes...I'm gay." PG said. That made Marshall laugh. "This sucks."

"Attaboy." the pilot said.

* * *

"Oh Glob I knew it." PG's father said in disappointment.

* * *

The candy people just laughed.

* * *

"WAY TO GO YOU BEAUTIFUL GAY BASTARD!" the male Tree Trunks said with relief.

* * *

**"YEAH!"**

**"GET BACK TO WORK!" Amber shouted.**

**I just mumbled to myself as I cleaned up the mess at the shelter.**

* * *

"Army Kingdom this is Echo 7 were coming home with CK intact all thanks to a brave young man. GAY MAN, sorry brave young gay man Prince Bubba Gumball of the Candy Kingdom." the pilot asked.

_Gay Prince Saves Ooo_

___TV static_

**"People of I give you my word that the next fanfic you'll read by me will be just like Be Careful What You Wish For. I'm going back to my roots to where everything is original again like when I first started out." just then the phone rings. "Hello!...Aha you can't tell me to go to work today because I'm already at work...WHAT DO MEAN I CAN SLEEP IN TODAY?! Who's gonna open up instead?"**

**Pilm then walks in. "Good morning."**

**"What are you doing here?" I asked.**

**"I needed some extra cash so I asked Amber if I could open today. What are you doing here?" Pilm asked.**

**"Trent convinced me that I was probably going to be the one to open up this morning. Damnit I'm going home."**

___TV static_

"Back off Finn and Jake or I'll kill this kid-"

Finn then pushed a button and the kid exploded.

"You told me you stopped putting bombs in royals children." Jake said.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP BELIEVING ME?" Finn asked.

___TV static_

**(If only Billy was here he would know what to do in a serious situation)**

"Man Billy the hero is the SHIT!"

"I know man he is totally badass."

"Who the heck Billy the hero?" some kid asked.

"GASP! WHO IS BILLY THE HERO?" Finn and Jake said at the same time.

"Only the greatest hero of all time." Finn said.

"Me and Finn grew up idolizing him and becoming heros because of what he stood for." Jake said.

"Whenever he got himself in a tight situation he would always know what to do." Finn explained.

"Well what would he do?" the kid asked.

"What would he do?" Finn and Jake said.

**(Cue music)**

_Billy! Fight! Brian! Fight! Billy! Fight! Billy! Fight!_

_What would Billy the hero do if he was here right now?  
He'd make a plan and he'd follow through.  
That's what Billy the hero do._

_Billy! Fight! Billy! Fight!  
When Billy the hero was in the Olympics going for the gold,  
He did two solchows and a triple lutz while wearing a blindfold.  
When Billy the hero was in the Alps fighting grizzly bears,  
He used his magical fire-breath and saved the maidens, fair._

_Billy! Fight! Billy! Live!_

_So what would Billy the hero do if he was here today?  
I'm sure he'd kick an arse or two.  
That's what Billy the hero do._

_Billy! Fight! Billy! Live!  
When Billy the hero traveled through time to the year 3010,  
He fought the evil robot king and saved us all agian.  
When Billy the hero built the pyramids,  
He beat up Kounlah Khan!  
Cause Billy the hero doesn't take shit from an-y-bo-dy!_

"No! Billy! Those chicken wings are really spicy! Don't eat those!" Finn said.

**(Look for the next few lines its just gonna be them saying I've never seen a man eat so many chicken wings so lets skip ahead)**

_Billy! Fight! Billy! Fight!_

_Billy the hero-o was born on the planet of Krynuk.  
He came to Earth to save us all from borans and unstuck.  
Hideedodee! Hideeday!  
Billy the hero's here.  
So round-up all your lasses and tell 'em they have no fears. _

"Say, come over here my honey, and come and I'll take off my pants. And I'm gonna make dirty love to you, cause that's what Billy the hero do." Jake said.

_Cause that's what Billy the hero DO!_

"So what do you think of him now?" Finn asked.

"I think you two need to find a hobby." he said walking away.

**(Some people are fans and some aren't)**

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the premiere. And I also want to thank all of you guys again for making this the most reviewed Robot Chicken story ever. It's because of this that I'll continue to write for this series. Like always if you have a suggestion leave a comment.**


	13. Everything is Fine

**Author's Note: Well after a few days I'm finally back on the site. Why was I gone? Well the reason I wasnt able to get on like I usually do was because I didn't have any internet. But aside from that I got to ask, is it just me or are these past few episodes that have aired a little strange? I mean stranger than usual. Hmm whatever I guess I'll give you guys my opinion on the episodes. All Your Fault: I could use that trick on Lemongrab to destroy my enemy's. Little Dude: T_T ... No comment. Bad Little Boy: Meh I guess it's better than the first one. BUT YOU COULD HAD FLAME PRINCE IN IT! Well with that said let's get to the sketches.**

_TV static_

"Marshall, is it true that vampires sparkle." Fionna asked.

"Only the queer ones." he replied.

___TV static_

Outside the Candy Kingdom Finn and Jake are sitting behind a barricade holding weapons. Finn is asleep and Jake is anxiously waiting. Suddenly, an army of Lemons appear. Finn wakes up with a start, accidentally firing an arrow. Then he and Jake look out the over the barricade to find the Lemons heading towards the kingdom.

"There's gotta be a thousand of 'em!" Jake said.

"Wait. Jake, look." Finn said.

The Lemons begin tripping themselves over, falling apart, and exploding among other things until the two Lemongrabs are left. "Lemons. RETREAT!" Lemongrab ordered. Then all the Lemons try to get up and go back to their kingdom. "We'll be back tomorrow and try to do it again." he said before him and his army ran away.

"Do you think they'll actually take over anything?" Jake asked.

"I doubt it." Finn said.

_TV static_

"NNNUUUUuuuuuooooooooooOOOOOO OOUUUUUUGGGGHHH!" Lemongrab said knocking over a table. "I can't believe this. I throw everything I got at them but somehow they're able to take my army down. Hmm this calls for a new strategy." he said heading outside. "My fellow Lemons we may have lost the battle. But the war is from far from! I have decided that we will attack a different kingdom first. So everyone OFF TO THE BREAKFAST KINGDOM!" he ordered. Then all the Lemons rushed to the door outside. But the problem was they all tried to go through the door at the same time getting stuck. Lemongrab then went to his room of planning. "Soon I shall become the ruler that Ooo deserves as Ooo's true dictator." he said.

Then I appear and remove the top of his head and erased the idea of him being dictator from his mind. "You do not want to be a dictator. You want to be a...superhero." I said writing it in his mind before putting the top of his head back on.

"HHHHUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOH?! I WANT TO BE A SUPERHERO!" Lemongrab shouted. He goes over to his room grabs one of his curtains and grabs another curtain to cut out a L. He attached the L on his chest and puts the curtain around his neck. "Look out citizens of Ooo there's a new hero in Ooo and I WILL SAVE YOU ALL! YAHHHHHHH!" he shouted jumping out the window only to fall to the ground. When he finally hit there lemonade started to come out.

"Oh shit!" I said before getting out of the kingdom.

___TV static_

Lemongrab 2 was in the corner crying while BMO and his partner look at Lemongrab's body.

"So what do you think BMO!" the cat detective asked.

"Hmm call me crazy but I he was someone is responsable for this." BMO replied.

"So your sure it's a murder." the cat asked.

"Earl couldn't have done this himself. My guess is the killer manipulated his mind to make him think he was a superhero, so he would dress up like one and try to save the day." BMO explained. Suddenly, Lemongrab's eyes snap open in fright, and he groans loudly.

"Nnnnnnuh!" Lemongrab slowly tried to get up after falling from several feet. He stood up looking over Ooo. "EEEEEEAAAAAAGH! I AM A SUPERHERO!" he said running out of the kingdom.

"...Well that was unexpected." the cat said.

_TV static_

"Cake there's something big attacking outside." Fionna said running inside.

"What?!" Cake asked worried.

"ALIENS!" she said opening the curtains to show that aliens where destroying Ooo.

"...OK CUT! Where's the author? I can't work like this!" Cake said leaving the set.

_TV static_

"How are we gonna get in there?" Jake said

"Well Jake there's only one way to get in there now and I never thought I say this, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to use...math."

_TV static_

******Sister: Mike I need you out of the house now!**

******Me: Why?**

******Sister: I got a new boyfriend and I don't want you to screw this up for me.**

******Me: Oh you got a new one. Who is it today?**

******Sister: Mike this is serious I can't let you stay here you're gonna ruin my chances with him.**

******Me: Well what do you want me to do? I got things to do here.**

******Sister: *Sigh* Look heres 20 bucks (hands me the money) go see a movie.**

******Me: ...Alright! (walks out of my house)**

******(Truth is that's what my family does to me when they want me out of the house.)**

___TV static_

An old lady was getting robbed by some mugger. Then Lemongrab appears. "Stop you thief and return that purse to that lady." Lemongrab said.

"Oh yeah. I would like you see you try and make me." he said.

"Very well, you asked for it. HHHHUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHH!" he shrieked. Lemongrab kept screaming making the mugger only confused.

"So are you going to attack me or what?" the mugger asked. But Lemongrab was still screaming. "Any day now...…...…...…..Okay forget it." he stabs Lemongrab then runs away. Lemongrab then fell down on the ground with lemonade coming out his chest.

"urrrgggh I need to wear something to protect me." Lemongrab said passing out.

___TV static_

**"You know you've been quiet for a while now, I cant tell whats the problem...Oh I get it your mad that I took the shift all by myself." I said.**

**"THATS IT YOU DONE IT NOW! RELEASE THE MUTATED CATS!" Amber shouted.**

"And then I had to shoot them all before they destroyed the whole town and I was named town hero." I said to my young sister.

"Wow I never knew they were so evil." my six-year-old sister said really interested in the story.

"Yeah so I was able to stop the evil cat people with my kunfu skills and they decided that they would drop that all the cats were dead and those men I kill the they agreed that it was all done in self-defense."

"NONE OF THAT SHIT EVER HAPPENED AND YOU KNOW IT." Pilm said pissed off.

"Or did it!" I said.

"No, it didnt." Pilm said.

"...Well it should have." I said.

___TV static_

After a few hours

"Okay it took me a while but I finally got them all to sleep." Jake said in relief. But then he noticed that Finn wasnt looking to well. "Finn whats up bro?"

"I got a feeling that all the princesses are gonna break out and do what they did to me again." Finn said.

"Relax Finn you won that trail no one is out to get you. Everything is fine." Jake said.

"Hehe yeah your right. Everything is fine."

* * *

Princess Bubblegum is on a weight bench lifting weights and she has become very toned looking very angry.

* * *

0_0 "EVERYTHING IS FINE!" Finn said a little scared.

___TV static_

**(Here's what happens when someone has to pick who gets the job)**

"Listen I don't know or care if your real name is Finn Mertens. But it doesn't matter so I guess you can call me Mr. Blowpop." PG said.

"Ok Blowpop what can I do for you?" Finn asked.

"In a minute. I'm still waiting for one more guy." PG said.

"Who?" Finn asked.

Suddenly the door opens and it reveals to a man with blue skin and black hair. "Oh no!" Finn said under his breath.

"You know him?" PG asked.

"Yeah we use to be on the same team together. That's my oldest worst friend over there." Finn said.

"Well both of your names came on top of the list. Is that a problem?" PG asked.

"Yeah, I should have shot him when I had the chance." Finn replied.

"Big Finn Mertens!" the man walking in said.

"Bigger Marshall Lee!" Finn said.

"What are you doing? Trading with Bubba?" Marshall asked.

"It's good with me!" Finn said.

"Hey are you sick, you lost weight?" Marshall asked.

"Really well whatever weight I lost you found pal." Finn said. Marshall just laughed at his response.

"You guys arent going to start sucking each others dicks are ya." PG asked.

...

"Hehehehehe let's get down to business to see who wants to work. Ever hear of an island called Vilena." PG asked.

"No!" Finn said.

"Yeah! It's a little island in the Gulf." Marshall said.

"That's right!" PG said.

"You should read more!" Marshall said to Finn.

"Thanks!" Finn said sarcastically.

"There are resources on that island that'll make people very interested in it." PG explained.

"They got a general by the name of Garza running the government." Marshall said.

"That's right. My people are have trouble with this fanatic Garza." PG said.

"So you want Garza gone?" Finn asked.

"I want them dead!" PG replied.

"All it takes is a little army. Only an idiot would do this job." Marshall said.

"How much?" Finn asked.

"Well, like i said. I'm busy anyway, so give this job to my friend here he loves playing in the jungle, right?" Marshall asked.

"Right." Finn replied.

"That's right." PG said.

"Hey how about we have dinner?" Marshall asked Finn.

"Sure when?" Finn asked.

"In a thousand years." Marshall replied.

"Too soon." Finn said. Marshall then walks out of the room.

"What's his fucking problem?" PG asked.

"He wants to be president." Finn replied. "I got to recon this island first."

"I'll have a contact for you on the island." PG said. Marshall was then out the door.

"Good riddance." Finn said.

**(When there's a serious situation they gotta get the right person for the job)**

**Author's Note: Wow this episode really focused more on Lemongrab. So anyways next week is Valentine's Day and if you have someone special spend time with them. Next week I'll do maybe one or two sketches for Valentine's Day and do some requests that people have asked me but I never did. So yeah I'll expect the next episode to come out next week. Like always if you have a suggestion leave a comment.**


	14. That Would Be So Cool

**Vault of Bones: The episode does show that sometimes maybe ones way of doing things isn't always the best solution. It was also nice to see Flame Princess having new abilities.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys as some of you I havent been on the site lately and the reason for that is because of problems that have happened in my life. But that was then and this is now and everything been resolved since then so lets not waste anymore time here the next chapter.**

**Me: (Sits down) Ah its good to finally be able to get on the site again. Alright lets see whats been going on. (Goes on the site then sees some reviews)**

**White Drakim 13: ...I didn't tell you to clean the litter box. :/**

**Me: (Looks confused then realizes something and closes his laptop) OH MY GOD! AMBER IS ON THE SITE! Which means... O_O Oh shit! (Opens laptop and continues to read afraid.)**

**White Drakim 13: This is actually funny.**

**Me: Really?! She finds the way I portrayed her funny. (Continues to read still frightened.)**

**White Drakim 13: More!**

**Me: You're the boss. (Starts writing the next chapter)**

_TV static_

"Alright congratulations consider yourself completely rehabilitated." the doctor said stamping some paperwork.

The person walked out of the mental hospital and smelled the fresh air. Looking around knowing that he has a bright future. "I feel the urge to sing." the cookie said.

* * *

"Ok kids were here!" Jake said to his children. When all five of them looked ahead they saw heaven in their young eyes, the Candy Kingdom.

"놀라워!" Charlie said.

"우리는 하루 종일 보낼 곳인가요?" Viola asked.

"와우 사탕은 어디서나 있어요!" Kim Kil Whan said amazed.

"Alright kids enjoy yourself but remember don't eat the candy people! Got it?" Jake asked.

"해냈다 고!" all the kids said in unison.

"Ok have fun!" Jake told them. The five children then cheered as they explored the whole kingdom leaving Jake and Lady Rainicorn alone.

"제이크는 이것에 대해 확신 해? 난 자네가 그 사탕 근처에 가면 사람들이 얼마나 알고 있겠지!" Lady said.

"Dont worry Lady nothing bad is gonna happen. They're not gonna eat anyone so you should worry so mu-"

"AHHHHHH!" someone shouted. Jake looked around and saw that his kids were eating the cookie.

"NO KIDS PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN!" Jake shouted running towards them.

___TV static_

"The doctor is in!" Dr. Prince said attacking Fionna. Suddenly Marshall Lee's axe hits him in the back. "The doctor is out!" he falls to the ground dead.

_TV static_

In the court room "Do you swear?" Lemongrab asked.

"Yes!" the defendent said.

"Well you shouldnt its not polite." Lemongrab said.

_TV static_

Finn and Flame Princess lean in to kiss each other.

"No!" PB said on Jake's back.

Finn and Flame Princess kiss for the very first time

"GAAH!" PB shouted prepared to defend herself. "...wait..." she then looked in front of her and notice that happened. "WHAT?!" she shouted noticing that Finn and Flame Princess are both intact.

"Hey, Jake! Tier two bro! Oh, hey PB!" Finn said.

'Hmm PB must have miscalculated...or she really is jealous!' Jake thought.

"But...but...but?" PB was pretty much left confused.

_TV static_

"Hmm!" BMO was looking at all the photos. The machine was in a state of focus not letting anything distract it. BMO then start to paste all the pictures together to try to figure out who would have done all the murders. "Aha!"

BMO ran into the room where Finn and Jake were in and showed them the picture. "Check it out. It's all making sence now. It took me a while but I finally was able to get a picture of the guy responsible for all the murders." BMO explained.

"That photo doesn't even look real BMO!" Finn told the robot. BMO looked at it again and it turns out he really did just take all the pictures and cut some of them out and clued them together in one picture.

_TV static_

******Valentines Day**

******Me: (I walk into my house looking pissed off.)**

******Mom: Hi Mike. How was your Valentines Day?**

******Me: OH CAN I JUST 5 FUCKING MINUTES BEFORE YOU START BASHING ME ON HOW TODAY WENT!**

******Mom: Well I just wanted to know how your day was.**

******Me: Oh you wanna know how my day was? I didn't get a single valentine, I pretty much think I'm gonna go home to write but then find out that I got to turn and give my sister her stuff, I take a wrong turn, when I finally arrive to where she is to drop her stuff off I don't get one single thanks, it then starts to rain and I can't see, and when I try to slow down my brakes stop working and I crash in to someone. So I pretty much I just got a ticket this Valentines Day. YOU HAPPY NOW! (Slams the door)**

******Mom: ...**

******A few hours later**

******Mom: (Opens my door) Look Mike you seem upset about things so I decided to make you some bacon! (She reveals a plate of bacon)**

******Me: Alright! (Goes over to her and eat some bacon. Looks at the reader) What can I say bacon solves everything.**

******(Yeah that pretty much why I havent been able to update in nutshell)**

___TV static_

"Man I wish I was an adventurer in the land of Ooo. I would fight off all my enemies and murder them and I would save princesses and be greatly rewarded. That would be so cool. Sooooo cooooool..." the nerd falling asleep.

* * *

When he woke up he was wearing a hat and blue shirt. "*Gasp* Wow I'm Finn from Adventure Time!...Hey wait a minute. This is isnt the real land of Ooo this is the one from that pilot years ago." the nerd said looking around.

"Come on Pen, Princess Bubblegum has been kidnapped by the Ice King." Jake said to him.

"*Sigh* Fine!" the nerd said disapointed.

* * *

"You'll never stop me from marrying the princess." Ice King told him.

"Yeah. Well see about that!" the nerd said uninterested. Ice King then zaps him until he is frozen.

* * *

The nerd looks around to see that he's in space and sees a tall man looking at him. "Oh hey Abarham Lincoln." he said without a care.

"Arthur your mind has been transported back in time and to Mars." Lincoln said.

"Oh how interesting. Hey wait a minute if your saying my mind sent me here does that mean that means that if focus hard enough I could be sent to the real Adventure Time?" the nerd asked.

"Thats not what I-"

"Be in the real land of Ooo. Be in the real land of Ooo."

* * *

"Wow I'm in the real Adventure Time!" the nerd said getting out his sword. "BRING OUT THE ENEMY!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lemongrab shouted.

"You will get back in my tree!" the owl said as more of the villains start to show up.

"Oh right I forgot how much some of the villains on the show here suck!" the nerd said kind of disapointed before slaying the villians. After a few strikes he slayed every last one of them. "I AM THE CHAMPION OF OOO! WHO WANTS TO MATE WITH ME!"

Suddenly a floating mermaid made of bones appears. "Did someone call for me!" Gary said.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the nerd shouted.

* * *

"Oh god that was horrible." he said trying to forget who he was molested by that giant pile of bones. "All I wanted to do was get laid by a princess."

"Oh you will!" Muscle Princess said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dang it!"

___TV static_

**"..****.What? What do you want me to do. You all know whats gonna happen so why bother try to say something I'm gonna do if I'm just gonna forget because of my boss?" I said. Suddenly my phone starts to ring. "And there it is." I answer my phone. "What?"**

**"Yeah Mike I think some of my pets ran out my door when I left this morning. I want you to go to my house and get as many of my pets as you can find back inside. The doors unlocked so you don't need to worry about finding a key. Got it?" Amber asked.**

**"*Sigh* Fine!" I said getting my keys.**

**"Thanks!" she said hanging up.**

**I start walking out the door before I realize "I have no idea where she lives." I said.**

___TV static_

**(Well one guy asked for it and well here it is some of the characters in the Vietnam war)**

Finn is cutting through the jungle, hearing the shots. He then stops and listens. He sees leaves and foliage shaking someone is moving through bush towards him. Finn tightens his grip as he raises his rifle. Marshall then steps through into his sight causing Finn to lower his rifle. Marshall then walking past him as if he wasnt even there.

"Bubba is dead. Join up with the platoon. Move it." Marshall said. That left Finn shocked.

"He's dead! Where?...You saw him?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Back about 100 meters. He's dead, now get going, the gooks are all over the fucking place." Marshall said as he moves out quickly. Finn had no choice but to follow him looking back one more time before going.

Two choppers are coming into a LZ in front of the Church. The two platoons, Second and Third, reinforcing, are being evacuated as quickly as possible, one load after the other. The choppers are spraying dust all over the place. A scene of chaos, radio talk layering it. FP is out of supplies, making do with improvised bandages, and other things.

"MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT." Jake shouted.

Lerner goes by, horribly wounded on a makeshift litter, into the chopper, FP joins him, holding the IV.

Finn then catching a glimpse of him, waiting to get on the chopper, turning to look as two men were both wounded, are quickly getting aboard on litters. Then the chopper lifting off.

Finn and others now running to the corpses of Flash, Morehouse, and Fu Sheng lying under dirty ponchos, their boots sticking out. The ponchos are blown away in a burst of wind off the chopper blades, revealing their faces - dirt stuffing their eyes and mouths, waxen figures.

Finn and the others lifting them and carrying them towards the next chopper now coming in. They throw the bodies on. Tubbs and Crawford, both wounded, now  
move past Finn, into the chopper.

Finn then started running back, with King carrying a litter their eyes falling on.

Marshall talking with Jake and Ace, making signals under the roaring sounds of the chopper saying 'No. No Bubba.'

Finn and King look at each other, mute. They numbly start loading Big Harold, minus his leg, onto the stretcher.

Soon the third chopper is down, waiting, roaring blades silhouetting off the face of the cathedral. A rocket blast suddenly goes off not too far from the chopper, incoming fire. The door gunners start signaling for them to hurry, laying out fire.

Finn and King hustling Big Harold's 250 pounds into the chopper. Climbing in with him. Jake, Marshall, Ace running in with them. The perimeter is bare.

Finn's eyes flitting over Marshalls as he jumps in. The chopper lifts off as another explosion rocks the area.

As they keep going Finn eyes suddenly fix on something. He couldn't believe it. "THEY GOT BUBBA!" Finn shouted trying to be heard. That got everyone to look down below.

Bubba is coming out of the jungle. Staggering, blood disfiguring his face and chest, hanging on with all his dimming strength, looking up at them trying to reach them.

The Chopper Captain looking down, dips with his co-pilot pointing.

The NVA are coming out of the jungle, closing on the spot where Bubba is.

Marshall looking down at the man, can't believe it.

Bubba is on his last legs now, being hit by the incoming fire of the NVA. He falls to his knees, still stretching upwards for life. The Chopper Captain shakes his head at Jake. The Chopper dips one more time low and fierce over the jungle.

Finn looking back in horror. The NVA coming out now by the dozens from the treeline. Bubba crumbling to the ground. Obviously dead or dying. Finn could only look at Marshall in revulsion. He knows what he did. Marshall sees his look, but decides to ignores it, all of them sitting there silent, living with that final horrifying image of Bubba.

**(Losing someone on the battlefield is one of the worst thing someone could experience especially in Vietnam)**

**Author's Note: But seriously I know my boss isn't really on the site. Big thanks to ****White Drakim 13 for the nice reviews. Like always if you have a suggestion leave a comment.**


	15. Yeah He's Gonna Be Fine

**The Great Bird Man: To be honest I share the same relationship with the cats that I deal with at the shelter like Xergiok does with the birds.**

**Author's Note: Alright no more waiting here the next chapter...Right now.**

_TV static_

"Hey Tree Trunks are you here?" Jake said entering her home. But there was no response. So Jake walked into the kitchen, noticing a fresh-baked pie on the counter. He sniffed the pie, taking in the aroma. Then stops as a quizzical look spreads across his face.

After a moment of thought, he slides a finger into the pie. Moves it around a bit, studying the consistency. Then Jake becomes more curious. Jake then smiled then picked then picked up the pie and brought it closer to him.

Later

"OHHHHH THIS FEELS SO RIGHT!" Jake said as he rubbed the pie all over his crouch!

Just then Tree Trunks comes in the door and stops dead in her tracks with her face dropped, appalled.

"Oh my! Jake!" Tree Trunks said.

"...Uh what can I say I really love your apple pies. Hehe!" Jake said. Tree Trunks just kept staring at him in shock. "*Sigh* Ok lets face it this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."

___TV static_

"You know there's one thing I don't get Jake!" Finn said.

"Whats that Finn?" Jake asked.

"Why the author wont let us say hell!" Finn said.

**(The reason is because in the show hell is pretty much the Nightosphere so in order to keep my fanfics sort of like the show I wont allow anyone to say hell or underworld but I might under some situations.)**

"...That's stupid why would anyone do that? Change the rule!" Jake said.

**(Hey I'm just trying to work with the source material)**

"Fuck the source material change the rule NOW!" Finn ordered.

**{*Sigh* Fine...there its done...I'll just make you get molested more because of this...asshole (Walks away)}**

_TV static_

The five Raini...corn-dogs **(Yeah I'll just call them that)** do a turn and the song ends. Then their father walks up to them looking mad. "It's ABC 123! Come on this is the easiest song in the world." Jake told them.

_TV static_

"Hello welcome to my store how may I help you?" the owner asked.

"I'm looking for some lemons." Lemongrab said.

"Ok sir right this way." the owner said gesturing Lemongrab to follow him. "Here we have several different kinds of lemons: we have Eureka, Santa Teresa, Harvey, Ponderosa, Rough Lemons, Villafranca, Armstrong, Monachello, Avon, Bush, Dorshapo, Nepali Round, Berna, Buddha's Hand, Monachello, Bearss, Lisbon, Sweet Lemon, Meyer, Perrine, Citron, and Kabosu." the owner said telling the different kinds of lemons.

Lemongrab looked at his options. "I'll take some of those!" Lemongrab said pointing at the Ponderosa.

"Oh you must want to have a lot of Lemonade huh?" the owner asked.

"No I just like my lemons large."

_TV static_

"I just don't understand what am I not getting." BMO said as the robot looked at all the files. "Theres has to be something." the robot looked everything but none of it just didn't compute. "Wait whats this?" He looked at one photo that he didn't see before and started to analyze it. "My Glob it's all making sense now."

While he said that a figure outside got out his phone. "Hello hitman, I got a job for you."

_TV static_

******6 year old sister: (Listening to Taylor Swift with the volume at max)**

******Me: (Walks in and sees her dancing to the music) What are you doing?**

******6 year old sister: I'm rocking out!**

******Me: Really?! This is rocking out to you?...Ok! (Leaves the room then comes back and turns off the music)**

******6 year old sister: HEY!**

******Me: You wanna know about rocking out? Everything you need to know about rocking out is right here! (Takes out a mix tape. Puts it in her tape recorder and hits play)**

_And so as you hear these words telling you now of my state  
I tell you to enjoy life I wish I could but it's too late_

******Me: FUCK YEAH BLACK SABBATH RULES! *Breaths in and out* *Breaths in and out* That's the name of the band. *Breaths in and out* Black Sabbath!**

___TV static_

Finn is playing Slender and has gotten seven pages already. "Alright just need to get one more page then I beat this thing." he then started to move around trying to look for the last one. "Ehh this turning out to be a lot harder than I thought." he kept walking forward while hearing some foots steps following him. He then turns left then he sees a something really close. "GAHHH!" he then ran to the other direction trying to get away.

When he kept going he saw the last page on a tree. "Alright the last page!" he said heading towards it. "Got it!" he said getting it then moving to the other direction. "Ok I got all the pages. Sooooo what do I do now. Do I just keep going or do-"

Suddenly the screen goes static and man appears "GAHHH WHAT THE FUCK" then its game over.

"...That's it...he still gets me even though I get all the pages! What a rip-off I can't believe I spent a few minutes playing this game all for nothing. What did this eve-"

Finn hears something from behind him and when he turned around it and saw a man. Before Finn could do anything the mans tentacles swallowed Finn in until there was nothing left.

___TV static_

**(Luckily with the help of Pilm I was able to find out where she lived)**

**"Ok this shouldnt be hard." I said as I started to look around the yard. "Aha there you are." I said as I saw some cats in the bushes. "Come here kitty kitty." but they just hissed and almost scratched me that I went back. "Sheesh! These cats wont go without a fight! Hmm what would Cake do?" **

'Nu huh I aint helping you with your problems!' Cake said in my imagination.

**"But Cake-"**

'Screw you! Your on your own!' she said before leaving.

**I look at the cats and its a stare down. "Ok cats you wanna do this the hard way fine let's do this."**

**Later**

**I get the last cat inside and close the door. "YEAH BABY I GOT THEM IN! I GOT THE CATS INSIDE IN YOUR FACE! IN YOUR FACE! HAHAHA WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GONNA BEAT ME!" I then start to dance not knowing that the neighbors were looking at me.**

**"Mommy whats that weird man doing." a little girl asked.**

**"Dont look at him honey!" her mother told her.**

**Just then a car appeared in the driveway then Amber walked out of it and I stopped. "Uh-"**

**"I don't even want to know." Amber said as she went inside. I then enter hopping I wouldn't get yelled at.**

**"Hmm!" she looked around her home and I swear that the whole place looked like a small version of a zoo because it had everything: different kinds of animals, plants and food. "Well Mike I have one thing to say to you. Thank you! If it wasnt for you a lot of my pets would have escaped and who knows what would have happened." then she hugged me leaving me completely confused but I awkwardly hug her back. "Ok now get out before my husband gets here and thinks were having an affair."**

**"OK!" I then run to the door but when I opened it her husband was at the door. "Oh...uh hi!"**

**"Hello!" he responded. I then just go passed him and head to my car and got out of there. "Amber I pretty sure your having an affair with that guy!"**

**"Shut up Tim!"**

___TV static_

Finn headed towards the bathroom having a fever. "Oh come on Finn it wasnt that bad!" Marshall told him. Finn opened a medicine cabinet and takes a whole container of cough tablets. "Oh shit dude, that's- ExPiiiireeEeddd... Marshall's face changes in some kind of monster face.

Marshall now was fading away and re-appearing, in a pulsating illusion way, as if Finn was tripping on the expired aspirin.

˙ʎɐʍɐ ǝpɐɟ ʎlʍols uǝɥʇ puɐ uǝdo ǝpıʍ sǝʎǝ sıɥ ɥʇıʍ pǝɹɐɔs sʞool ǝɔɐɟ s,uuıℲ

**ROBO TRIP**

_A group of people are dancing, while he's still having the same expression on his face, high on drugs. He went towards a door and opens it. Finn is then only sees space and nothingness on the other side, _with a vague expression on his face._ "?nam thgirla uoy era nniF yeH" ſɐʞǝ ɐsʞǝp˙ "_Jake I'm so glad to see you!" he said hugging him. _He then runs over and hugs ɥıɯ˙ "Hey let go of me Fry!" Bender said. "W...H...A...T...?" .desufnoc yltelpmoc dias nniF _"Come on Lucky don't you reconize me! Heheheh **HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH **" the Joker laughed˙

"!thgirla ruoy dalg os m'I niboR" PB said hugging him. "PB **Whts **_**gOıuƃ** o_n_** ereh**_˙" Finn said trying to speak clearly."Iʇ,s sıɯdlǝ ɹnpʎ ʎonɹ ɾnsʇ ıuɾǝɔʇǝp ʎonɹ sǝlɟ ʍıʇɥ soɯǝ 만료 아스피린!,,_** Penny**_**explained. **"Get back here Harely!" Jake told her. "¡ſ ˙ɹW ƃuıɯoƆ"** Harley Quinn said.**

"Oh Fionna and Cake soon we'll be together I swear it! And we'll have so much fun together HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ice King said as he turned into a sponge.

-... .-. .. -. -. / -... .- -.-. -.- / -.. . .-. .-. -.- ?yd duihkjhd OH MY GOD ##*)(#**%()!*_(TSNCC#U%(*)($*#)*%)*)%N$*l)f(#REVEREGNISTSETAERGEHTSIJM  
#$#$r tyeyguiygehoiduhodiuhlkfdhyg iy#& * # THIS IS FUCKING RETARDED E#(*%UEHF FSK(l kKlkjsdl L 9 13 14 5 22 5 18 4 15 9 14 7 20 8 9 19 ! 7 1 9 14  
(*)*(&)(*&(*)&*(&ƐƖ ɥʇɐqqɐS ʞɔɐlq$^L^JKM I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WRITING THIS! *#%l!IAI USlsdg()*#(*LS*%_fgds&()*&#)fgss( *)dasdg*W D_%kjjllllGDS(

_Finn then fell down until he was drowning in water, still with a vague expression like if he didn't care and suddenly Magic Man appears and grabs Finn's head, as he struggles against it._

Finn is struggling to swim in a pond outside, while Jake and Lady are watching him.

"그래서 그냥 이렇게 된 걸 발견?" Lady asked.

"Yeah I just found him running around the house until he just ran out here and fell in the pond!" Jake explained.

"나는 그가 무사하길 바래요!" Lady said worried.

Finn then passes out in the pond. "Yeah he's gonna be fine." Jake told her.

**(Sorry integrity!)**

**Author's Note: I swear I will not make anything that retarded again. However I just know that I lost a lot of readers because of this. Meh oh well. Did you guys find all the hidden messages? Well if you didn't keep looking there in there. Like always if you have a suggestion leave a comment.**


	16. Why Does This Always Happen

**Simon and Marcy: Though good I still wonder what happened to Marceline after that.**

**Author's Note: Well it's finally here the season finale. Man this has been one long season that I wish I could have finished sooner, oh well it finally over after this and I can get to work on other things. So with out anymore of me ranting on how long this season took here's the season finale of Robot Chicken season 3.**

_TV static_

"Oh my glob look at his hat. It looks so cool!" the short water nymph said.

"Like oh my glob your right it just makes me wanna wear it myself." the tall Water Nymph said.

"It almost looks as cool as that one guys hat that we took from that party." Water Nymph 1 said.

"*Squeel* Now I wanna go to another one-"

"Uh excuse me! Who are you exactly." Finn asked.

"We're the water nymphs." Water Nymph 1 said.

"And were so happy to see you!" Water Nymph 2 said.

"LSP was right does look cute up close!" Water Nymph 1 said.

"Like ohmyglob your right he does!" Water Nymph 2 said.

"But you cant date us though because were married to each other! See look at our rings!" Water Nymph 1 said showing the ring on her hand.

"Umm I actually don't have my ring with me right now!" Water Nymph 2 said.

"OH YOU BITCH!" Water Nymph 1 said.

"Uhhh do you two want something? Or-"

"I think you don't wear the ring because you wanna see other people!" Water Nymph 1 said.

"That's not true I just wanna look all fine and make some guys come over and gaze at me and maybe do more!" Water Nymph 2 said.

"That's the same things as what said!" Water Nymph 1 said.

"Like ohɯʎglob your right!" Water Nymph 2 said.

They both continued a long conversation that had to do with absolutely nothing so Finn just decided to leave.

___TV static_

"Ok kids this is your first concert and I know your gonna do great!" Jake told his children.

"하지만 무엇 면 사람들 우리를 좋아 하진 않아요?" Kim Khan Lee asked.

"네!" the other Rainidogs said.

"Whether they like you or not, I am so proud of you for how far you've all gone!" Jake told them. He then stretched his arms and hugged them tightly. "Now get on out them and show them what your made of!" the five rainidogs then went on stage.

"행운을 빌어 요 아이들!" Lady told them.

"They grow up so fast!" Jake told them as tears started forming on his face.

_TV static_

BMO was about to walk out of the tree house when suddenly Scorcher appears and turns the device into spare parts. Then he turned to a mist of black smoke and flew away.

"Ha that will teach you to try and take me down." I said pointing at the remains.

"Mike why did you do that!" Pilm asked through my Bluetooth headset.

"That robot was to close in figuring out that I was killing those characters." I explained.

"Would it have been a lot easier if you just erased its memory and take all the evidence so it doesn't know in the first place!" Pilm explained.

"...Shut up Kyle!" I said leaving.

_TV static_

"FINN COME QUICK!" Jake shouted.

"What? What is it!" Finn asked getting his sword.

"Someone broke in and look what he did to BMO!" Jake said showing Finn the pieces. "They turned BMO into...spare parts." he held the parts close to his chest as a tear was forming on his eyes.

"Well can we fix him?" Finn asked.

"Its worth a shot!" Jake said.

* * *

"Okay that didn't work at all!" Jake said throwing away the screw driver.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Finn asked.

"I guess we...try to live on without our little gaming device." Jake said looking down.

_BMO 3010-3013_

_In the arms of the angel_

_TV st- _"NO! WE'RE NOT ENDING THE SKETCH THERE!" Finn shouted. }: (

"We need to get someone who can fix BMO!" Finn said.

"But there isn't anyone smart enough to repair BMO!" Jake said.

"...There is someone!" Finn said. That instantly made Jake's head go up.

_TV static_

Inside a grocery store, Marshall strides toward the aisles. While Gumball was slinking behind, holding his shotgun. The whole place is a mess, food strewn everywhere.

_When Marshall goes Hulk on a zombie, he sets the standard for not-to-be-fucked-with. Intensely violent. Creatively violent. No fear. Like he's got nothing to lose. I wish I didn't feel such a rush watching it, but what can I say? It's like...art._

As if on cue, a hugely obese zombie jumps out from behind a counter. Marshall unslings the guitar, spins, and brains the zombie with it. Then he raises the guitar over his head and bringing it down on the zombie again and again.

Suddenly, a second morbidly obese zombie rushes on. This time, Marshall readies the baseball bat with the doughnut weights. He cocks and swings, crushing its head into a display of snacks.

At last, one final fat zombie waddled toward Marshall. He faces it with a smile, holding up the big hedge clippers. He snaps them a couple times. Then the zombie stops, concerned.

The bloody hedge clippers slide across the floor, tossed aside. Leaving Gumball with his mouth open half amazed and half nauseated.

Marshall then looks at the three hugely fat dead zombies. "These three really let themselves go."

_Being a zombie is depressing. And what cures depression? Dessert food._

Marshall's eyes widened as he looked at the desert food aisle. He dashed there as looked inside. Then he came out walking slowly, angrily, discarding a couple empty twinkie boxes. To add insult to injury, he strolls into the freezer aisle, looks, then plucks out a package. He then walks over and hands it to Gumball.

"*Sigh* Got a quarter? I wanna ride the rocket ship." Marshall said.

"Which leaves me the pony!" Gumball said.

**(Personally its this or Night of the Living Dead)**

_TV static_

******Me: You know I've been writing on this site for about a year now and as I continue to write some unforgettable fanfics. I learned how all of them are written here. But one thing that really bothers me is that some of the stories that I read have titles that make me excited expecting something that gonna happen because of the title. However its only when I read them I'm sadly disappointed by the outcome. Does it mean its bad? No. However as more stories come out I would like to tell you how I would write the stories that are out at the moment. Like this one for example.**

******Prince of Darkness**

"What is that?" Finn asked. The ground was shaking and a figure was rising from the ground in all black.

"Oh my glob its Ozzy Osbourne!" Marceline shouted.

"ALRIGHT I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP!" Ozzy shouted as he grabbed an animal and bit his head off.

"Grr come on Marceline lets kill this guy!" Finn said with his sword in his hands.

"But he's so cool!" Marceline said.

* * *

**Me: Ok now lets try this one on for size.**

******ENCHIRIDION 2**

"Hey Finn yo encontré una secuela del a la Enchiridion". Jake dijo.

"Realmente me dejo leer lo." Finn dijo. Así que Jake se la entregó a Finn.

5 horas más tarde

"Oh mi glob este libro es aún mejor que la primera uno. Te dice cómo tener sexo con una princesa." Finn dijo.

* * *

**Me: Here's one that I'm sure most people were expecting!**

******Friends with Benefits**

Marceline takes of her bra so Finn could get a look. "I could work with that!" Finn said.

Finn drops his pants so Marceline could get a look. "...Meh I could work with that!" Marceline said.

**(Yeah you get the picture)**

* * *

**Me: Here's one that I recommend.**

******You Are My Destiny**

Marceline's verso:

_Tú eres mi destino  
Usted comparte mi ensueño  
Tú eres mi felicidad  
Eso es lo que eres  
Tienes mi caricia dulce  
Usted comparte mi soledad  
Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad  
Eso es lo que eres_

* * *

******Me: Here's Finn as a hall monitor.**

**Finn the Human: Hall Monitor**

Finn's verse:  
_There's fear and darkness all around you_  
_ The criminals are on the run_  
_No use in not having your hall pass_  
_ I'll take you to the principal 'cause I'm the Dawg_  
_ I am the Dawg, the big bad Dawg_  
_The Hallway Monitor!_

Finn is in a car then someone knocks on it. "Hey kid get out of there!" the car salesman said.

"That's cool I'm done making my video anyway!" Finn said taking his camera.

* * *

**Me: This one is my favourite.**

******Remember the Time**

Marshall's verse:  
_Do you remember the time_  
_ When we fell in love_  
_ Do you remember the time_  
_ When we first met_  
_ Do you remember the time_  
_ When we fell in love_  
_ Do you remember the time_

* * *

**Me: I thought I would never do this for as long as I lived.**

******The Chamber of Secrets**

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Lincoln has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions." Gumball explained. "Let me introduce my assistant Professor Lee. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"What's the fun in that?" Jake asked.

Both Bubba Gumball and Marshall Lee face each other and bow. Then they turned, walk ten paces, and spin with their wands poised like swords.**  
**  
"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." Gumball said.

Finn looked up at Marshall. "I wouldn't bet on that."

"One two three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Marshall shouted. Then a dazzling flash of scarlet light bursts forth and blasts Gumball off his feet and into the wall behind.

"Do you think he's all right?" Fionna asked.

"Who cares?" Finn and Jake asked.

* * *

**Me: ...Just read it and see.**

******We Messed Up Ooo and Aaa**

"Opps we messed up Ooo and the gender swapped Ooo!" I said to Pilm.

"What do you mean we!" Pilm said before walking away.

* * *

**Me: I feel like I'm using too many songs!**

******She's Mine**

Marshall's verse:  
_Don't waste your time  
Because the doggone girl is mine  
__She's mine_

Gumball's verse:  
_She's mine_

Marshall's verse:_  
__No, no, no, she's mine_

Gumball's verse:_  
The girl is mine_

Marshall's verse:_  
__The girl is mine_

Gumball's verse:_  
__The girl is mine_

Marshall's verse:___  
__The girl is mine_

* * *

**Me: I just know there are people who want this to happen.**

******13 Years Old Bubblegum**

"Finn an experiment turned me 13 again now we can both be together again!" PB said.

"Hey step away from him bubble butt he's mine!" Flame Princess said.

"No he belongs to me red head!" PB said.

"YOUR BOTH WRONG! He's my henchmen!" said a 13 year old version of Marceline.

'Why does this always happen?' Finn thought to himself.

******50 Shades of Red**

**Me: (Leaves the room)**

******Adventure High**

**Me: (Reads fanfic) Wow the author was right this version is way better than the original.**

* * *

**Me: I actually want to play this game now.**

******Viola's Mansion**

"Ahhhh!" the ghost shouted as he was sucked in the vacuum cleaner. Viola then proceeded to get other ghosts in the mansion.

_Ghost Busters_

* * *

**Me: Good news this is the last one.**

******Dad's Minion**

**Me: ...(thinks of what should be in there)...Nah its fine the way it is!**

* * *

**Me: Well that's how I would write those fanfics. Is there a fanfic that you read and think that something should happen and hasn't? If so why don't you tell me about by sending a PM or tell me in a comment.**

___TV static_

Ooo's Women Penitentiary

The two adventures enter the penitentiary as chills spread all over Finn's body in fear.

"Finn are you sure you want to ask her? I could just do this myself." Jake asked.

"It alright Jake. Besides if you go alone I'm sure you would get killed. Trust me, I'm ready!" Finn said with confidence. Finn sat down near a window with holes.

"So how do you think she is?" Jake asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen her since the trial." Finn said.

"BUBBLEGUM!" the guard shouted. As the two heroes looked through the window and their eyes widened.

_Drop dead legs_  
_Pretty smile_  
_Hurts my head_  
_Gets me wild  
Dig that steam_

An attractive looking female who looked kind of muscular was walking towards the window having a very hot midriff and in a tank top. When she was close enough it revealed to be PB with her hair slightly longer and more lustrous. She then sat down looking happy.

"Hi boys!" PB she greeted.

"Princess...Bubblegum... is that you?" Finn said completely shocked.

"Surprised?" she asked.

"Uhhh...um-"

"PB we need your help!" Jake said stopping Finn.

"What kind of help!" she asked.

"BMO been destroyed and we need you to fix our little buddy! Can you do it?" Jake asked.

"Sure buts its going to cost you!" PB said looking at Finn from top to bottom.

"...What!" Finn asked.

"I want my sentence shorted. Sure its been fun being the alpha female here, but I miss my kingdom and my people!" she explained.

"What do think Jake should we give her that?" Finn asked.

"*Sigh* Alright!" Jake said thinking he was going to regret this.

**(...So yeah expect her in the next season!)**

___TV static_

**"EVERYONE PICK UP THE PACE!" Amber ordered as everyone was cleaning as fast as they could. "Keep going the owners are going be here any minute and I want this place spotless when they arrive. OR ELSE!" she shouted.**

**'Yeah yeah keep talking. You stupid bitch!' I thought to myself as I swept the floor.**

**She then whistled to get everyone's attention. "Everyone front and center." After that everyone got into an army position. "Alright listen up the owners of this shelter will be here any second now so I want everyone on their best behaviour: no playing, no joking around, and most of all NO SCREW UPS! If I get one single report from them because of one of you I'll be sure to make it the worst day of your life! ANY QUESTIONS!"**

**"NO MA'AM!" my co-workers and I said.**

**"Then what are you doing standing around here for? GET TO WORK!" Amber shouted.**

**We then got to are posts and did all we could until they came! "Jim, Jan, how have you two been?" she asked.**

**"Oh its been just wonderful! The food that they serve here was amazing!" Jim said.**

**"Wow all the cats look happy!" Jan said. They then started spreading out looking at what everyone was doing. But I was praying that they didn't come near me because I couldn't get this cat her medicine.**

**'Please don't come here! ****Please don't come here!** **Please don't come here!' I thought.**

******"Hey!"**

******'AHH!'**

******"You seem to be having trouble there! Is there something wrong?" Jim asked.**

******"Uhhh well I uh just can't get her to hold still to give her the medicine!" I explained.**

******"Here let me help you!" Jim offered and in a few seconds he got her to take it all.**

******"How did you do that?" I asked.**

******"Well if you been with cats as long as I have you start to learn how to deal with any cat without a problem!" he explains. "Keep up the good work!" he then walked away.**

******(So I guess the point of this was never underestimate the owners or bosses of anything! I don't know)**

___TV static_

"*Sigh* Man its been one long day!" Finn said getting in his bed. 'Well I'm sure now that things are gonna start turning out good for the better!'

Suddenly Marceline appears above him! "Hey Finn!"

"AHHH MARCELINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Finn asked petrified.

"Oh you know I just broke out of prison and I thought I come over." Marceline said all calm. But Finn was still scared trying to figure out what she was going to do to him. "Calm down weenie this isn't a normal visit! I just wanted to say goodbye before leaving."

That made Finn just look at her in shock. "Wait are you moving away?" he asked.

"Oh no, don't worry, I'm just going on a bit of a holiday. But you'll be on your own for awhile. I wont be here to help you out like I used to so I want you to be very careful. Its a frightening world to be alone in." Marceline explained.

"Hey Finn! What's going on in there!" Jake shouted.

"Damn it its Jake. I'll turn invisible until he goes away." Marceline then disappeared. "Hey wouldn't it be funny if I blowed you while he's in here." that made Finn jump.

"Finn was someone in here?" Jake asked as he climbed into the bedroom.

"No!" Finn replied.

"Oh okay! Anyways BMO doing fine! Though BMO is saying that things like he knows who the murderer is." Jake explained.

* * *

I appear and erased BMO's memory. "Ok I just erased its memory are you happy now!" I said on my Bluetooth.

"Still don't know why you didn't do that in the first place!" Pilm said through it as I took all the evidence.

"Whatever its memories are erased and I got the evidence everything's fine!" as I exited out the Tree Fort.

* * *

"So even though they're on tour I still wish I could've gone with them." Jake said.

"I'm sorry about that." Finn said.

"No don't be, in way I knew making them work that hard would make them go-"

**WHAK!**

Jake then fell to the ground. Marceline then reappears holding a her axe. "Sorry about that, but it didn't look like he'd be shutting up any time soon and I've got no time to wait." she said. Finn just looked down thinking he was dead. "Oh don't worry about him he'll be up in awhile, he might permanently blind though! Oh well that should make it easier to get away with stuff."

"Uh Marceline are you going to rape me again? Because I still haven't recovered from the last time, so please don't molest me!" Finn asked.

"Alright!" Marceline said. She then sat down next to him on his bed. "Listen Finn, I just want to make sure you'll watch out for yourself. That princess you let out is just one of your worries. I'm just concerned. Its easy to be affected by your fears, your hatred. I don't want to see that happen to you, because your such a nice little henchman." she said pinching his cheek. "But it must be nice to still have the opportunity to save the cohesion of your mind. The best some people can hope for is to better manage their damage." she then got up and headed towards the window.

"Well I'll be on my way now. I still have one more stop to make before I leave." she looked at him one last time before facing the window. "Take care of yourself Finn!" she then flew away into the night leaving Finn in his room with his unconscious brother.

_**"The passions that drive us should be the ones we respect and admire. To feel contempt for ones own motivations is a vulgar thing."**_

_** -Johnny C., JTHM**_

**Author's Note: The water nymphs are actually based on 2 annoying girls that I know. Well this marks the end of season 3 thank god. Now that I finished this season I can get to work on other fanfics. But on a side note I honestly don't know if I'll do a 4th season. I have a few ideas for it, but I don't think I'll actually make it. But gosh darn it I'm gonna try to make it work. So until I can get a better idea of what direction to take this series, season 4 is going on a little hiatus. Don't worry when I know how I want to do the season I'll give you guys the date of the premiere.**


	17. OOO Penitentiary

In a store people of the candy kingdom were shopping when suddenly Ghost Princess 2 appears and scares everyone and then flies away.

While that was happening the two banana guards were capturing this on video and they knew what they had to do. They placed there keys in the slots and the solution awakened.

Ghost Princess 2 was flying around glad that she was scaring people. When suddenly she was sucked into a vacuum by a robot. But not just any robot, a jailbot. **(Music cue) **The jailbot then flew away.

_I went to a party at the local county jail  
All the cons were dancing and the band began to wail  
There's a rumor goin' round death row  
That a fuse is gonna blow  
At the local hop at the local county jail_

_Whatcha gonna do about it, whatcha gonna do_

**OOO Penitentiary**

**Author's Note: Well...its been a while...about 2 months. Well this calls for an explanation. You see I was very focused on how I wanted to do the next season.**

* * *

Ted Nugent:  
_I got cat scratch fever_

I was sitting back enjoying the song.

* * *

**I got some well needed sleep.**

* * *

Styx:  
_Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me_

"You guys are amazing!" I shouted.

* * *

**And as I did that some guy came over and kept me up.**

* * *

REO Speedwagon:  
_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_

Some fat guy got out of his seat and waved his hands while they were performing.

"HEY SIT DOWN! YOUR BLOCKING MY VIEW!"

* * *

**...Ok I went to a few rock concerts. But it was because I needed to recover from writing. Alright enough of that. Originally this was going to be a one-shot in my really outdated one-shot series. But sadly I couldn't come up with a good story that worked well so I decided to put all the ideas I had for this one-shot into a Robot Chicken Special. Now before I continue this fanfic as tradition I tell you all my opinion on the previous Adventure Time episodes that aired.**

**A Glitch is a Glitch: Well...I enjoyed some of the things that happened in that episode that I actually put it in a April Fools fanfic that I was gonna post here.**

**Puhoy: ...Did Finn just fuck a pillow.**

**BMO Lost: Well looks like Air and BMO are now one...ah...ah.**

**Air: I got it.**

**BMO: Shut up Air!**

**Princess Potlock: (looks at Bounce House Princess) ...Nah to easy.**

**James Baxter the Horse: (sees the horse leaving in the distance) There goes one of the greatest animators of all time.**

**Shh!: T_T Do I even need to say what's wrong with this episode? This is the second episode in the series that has made me so pissed off that I literately threw out my voice.**

**The Suitor: If PB can make a robot of herself that can love anybody she choices why doesn't she make another one so in case the Ice King tries to kidnap her he'll actually be the robot and he will never bother anyone again.**

**Party's Over, Isla de Señorita: ...Never mind.**

**Ok now that I'm done with that enjoy reading a fanfic of a penitentiary.**

_TV static_

The jailbot flies to the penitatnary and blows out the princess into the prison. She is soon in a room with a TV that suddenly starts to play. "_Hello _**PRISONER NUMBER 2431**_. I am the mistress and you are here because you _**VIOLATED CANDY KINGDOM LAW NUMBER 987 **_so because of this you are now a prisoner here at OOO's Women's Penitentiary. You will now be sucked into your cell where you will meet your roommate._" the video turns static and Ghost Princess 2 is sucked into another room.

She looked around the cell and saw Bounce House Princess. "So what are you in for?" the bounce house asked.

_TV static_

Breakfast Princess walks into her cell and sees Engagement Ring Princess. "Hey ERP!"

"Hey BP! Are you in here because you molested Finn too?" Engagement Ring Princess asked.

"No I'm here on assault charges." Breakfast Princess said as she sat on her bed.

"Well we might as well wait until released!" ERP said.

"Yeah!" BP said.

They both then sat in there cell silent until BP saw something. "Hey did you make that sculpture? It looks pretty good." BP said.

"...You look pretty good." ERP said.

"..."

Breakfast Princess then kissed Engagement Ring Princess passionately as ERP started rubbing down her-

_TV static_

PB was working out trying to become the strongest one in the prison. As soon as she finished she placed the weight weighing 375 pounds back on the bench. "Errr at this rate I'll wont be able to beat Muscle Princess!" PB said.

"Having trouble getting stronger." Marceline said as she floated by.

"Go away Marceline I'm not in the mood." PB said walking away. Marceline then floated in front of her making her stop.

"Come on Bonnie I'm just trying to have a nice conversation." Marceline said.

"A nice conversation with you? I doubt that!"

"Oh that hurts Bonnibel that really hurts, I'm tearing up!" Marceline said sarcastically.

"What do want?" PB asked.

"I just developed the perfect plan to escape this shit hole and I want you to break out with me." Marceline proposed.

"As much as I would love to get out here I rather take just wait until my sentence is over." PB said as she lifted up a weight and started lifting.

"Suit yourself! But when you try you become someone else's bitch in here, just remember you could have gotten out of here.

"Goodbye Marceline!" PB said done listening to the vampire. Marceline then floated away.

_TV static_

Penny approached the ceramic sewer pipe and kneels before it. She pulled out the rock-hammer and says a quick silent prayer. She raises the rock-hammer high and swings it down with all her might. Once but nothing, twice again nothing, like the saying goes third times the charm she hit it one more time then an enormous eruption of sewage cascades into the air, shooting out shit. Penny was instantly coated black. She turns away and heaves her guts out as the shit keeps coming.

As soon as it ended Penny peers down through the hole, playing her penlight around, the inside diameter is no more than two feet. It was a tight squeeze, coated with crud. It seems to go on for miles. No turning back. She wriggles into the pipe and starts crawling with a plastic bag dragging behind.

_Penny crawled to freedom through five hundred yards of shit-smelling foulness I can't even imagine. Or maybe I just don't want to. Five hundred yards. The length of __five football fields. Just shy of half a mile. _

Fingers appear, thrusting through the heavy-gauge wire mesh covering the mouth of the pipe half a mile away from the penitentiary. Penny's face loomed from the darkness, peering out at freedom. She wrenches the mesh loose, pushes herself out, and plunges head-first into the creek. She got up sputtering for breath. The water is waist-deep.

Penny wades upstream, ripping off her clothes from her body. She gets her shirt off, spins it through the air over her head, flings the shirt away. She raises her arms to the sky, turning slowly, feeling the rain washing her clean. She felt victorious not only because she escaped the women's only prison, but also because she got the wardens treasure with her as she walked away and never turned back.

_TV static_

"Your being given a different room!" a guard said taking Emerald Princess to her new cell.

"Who am I being set up with?" EP asked.

"Prisoners number 8843 and 8863!" the guard replied as he opened the cell and pushed her in.

"I TOLD YOU ORANGE DOESNT GO WELL WITH PURPLE!" Purple Princess shouted.

"AND I TOLD YOU THAT THIS PLACE WOULD LOOK BETTER IF IT WASNT GLOB DAMN PURPLE!" Orange Princess shouted.

"GLOB YOUR ALWAYS LIKE THIS EVER SINCE WE BEEN PUT IN THIS CELL YOU HAD TO MAKE EVERYTHING EVEN THE TOLIET ORANGE! PP shouted.

"HEY I NEVER ASKED TO BE PUT HERE WITH A CELL MATE THAT LOOKS LIKE A PLUM!" OP shouted.

"WELL I DIDNT ASKED FOR A ROOMATE THAT WAS A FAT ORANGE!" PP shouted.

"OH THATS IT YOU ASKED FOR IT!" OP shouted as she jumped on PP and started fighting her.

"Are they always like this!" EP asked.

"You have no idea!" the guard said as he closed the cell.

_TV static_

"I don't think this is a good idea." Jake asked.

"Don't worry about it just do it." Finn asked.

"I don't know Finn this doesn't look very stable!" Jake said.

"Relax Jake nothings gonna happen. Now pull the lever." Finn said. Jake was hesitant about it but he pulled it, but the result of it caused Finn to go skyrocketing in the air.

_TV static_

**Me: (Was in a prison cell) I don't know what I did wrong in my life. How one day I had everything a great hobby, friends that got my back and the next day I left here in prison...*Sigh* Well I should have seen this coming. Maybe I'll finally find something to pacify here. Yeah maybe I can make something out of myself here. Maybe...Just maybe I coul-**

**Mom: Mike come on we're leaving.**

**Me: MOM! I WAS MONOLOGUING.**

**Mom: Lets go!**

**Me: God damnit! (opens the cell door and leaves the police museum)**

_TV static_

"Sis I don't know what to do! Some people are saying that I have no control of anything in the Breakfast Kingdom!" Toast Princess said.

"Sis you don't have any control of the kingdom." Breakfast Princess said.

"I don't?" Toast Princess said.

"Of coarse not you like 5! Until your older you don't have any power in the kingdom only the people of the Parliament have total control, unless I'm able to get out of here." Breakfast Princess explained.

"Then I know what I must do. Don't worry sis I'll get you out of here." TP said as she ran out of the prison. While next door-

"I cant believe your in jail." Jake said.

"Sorry dad!" Jake Jr. said.

_TV static_

There a giant white line in the cell. "That's your side. This is mine" Orange Princess said.

"I better not see you touching my side." Purple Princess said.

"Fine!" OP said.

"Fine!" PP said.

"AHEM!" that got both OP and PP's attention. "You two both know that I stuck in this cell to right?" Emerald Princess asked.

"Oh right!" PP said as she started getting rid of the line.

"Sorry!" OP said before she tried to get rid of the line.

_TV static_

"BUBBLEGUM!" the guard shouted. PB then got up and stared at the guard. "Your being released."

PB was excited, however felt bad that she was leaving all the other princess in the prison. She was then given back her crown and her old clothes and was free to go. "Don't worry everyone I find a way to get you all out!" she said before walking out of the prison.

* * *

"Ok Doctor Princess you can go." another guard said as she left the prison.

* * *

"Ohhhhhh that was great! Alright your free to go!" some guard said walking away. Breakfast Princess then threw up feeling disgusted about what she did.

_TV static_

"Oh Glob I beg you please give me someone so I wont be alone in this prison." Hot Dog Princess prayed. Suddenly the wall broke down and revealed Finn hurt on the ground. "THANK YOU GLOB!"

* * *

"Your welcome!" Glob said.

"Hey why does everyone thank you when we perform miracles." Grod asked.

"I guess everyone knows me more than any of you." Glob replied thinking he was more superior.

"We're all attached to the same body how could they not know about all of us?" Gob said.

"Hey its not my fault that I'm better than any of you!" Glob said.

"Oh if anyone is better on this body its me." Grod said.

"You guys are real immature!" Grob said.

___TV static_

Jake jr. verse:  
_Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_  
_Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home_  
_Oh mama, I can hear you were crying you're so scared and all alone_  
_Hang__man is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me_  
_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty_  
_Never more to go astray_  
_This will be the end today of the wanted woman_

_Oh mama, I've been years on the lamb and had a high price on my head_  
_Lawman said get her dead or alive now it's for sure he'll see me dead_  
_Dear mama, I can hear you crying you're so scared and all alone_  
_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up, the news is out they finally found me_  
_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty_  
_Never more to go astray_  
_The judge will have revenge today on the wanted woman_

_Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_  
_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up, the news is out they finally found me_  
_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty_  
_Never more to go astray_  
_This'll be the end today of the wanted woman, the wanted woman_

_No, no, no, no_

_Oh mama, don't let her take me_  
_Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no_

**Author's Note: Well that's the special. Yes it might not be the best I can do but don't worry it will get much better on season 4 coming this summer. Until then read someone else's fanfiction there probably a lot better than mine.**


	18. Shut up Air

**One Last Job: So Jake was in a gang and his daughter is trying to impress him by being in a gang. I'm surprised she doesn't act like a total bitch.**

**Another Five More Short Graybles: Okay so Lemongrab ate Lemongrab 2...well there goes what I had planned.**

**Candy Streets: They just put a guy in jail for no good reason. Man I thought those two were heroes.**

**Wizards Only, Fools: Well it sort of like my prison special except its...well wizards mostly.**

"Man of death!"

"Ugghhhh!"

In a wasteland of dead bodies of candy people, lemon people, and many other creatures and beings from across the land there are two beings remaining on the field of corpses and blood. "You've have brought nothing but misery to Ooo and have caused several lives to be cost because of all your countless murders and lack of life all because of your own selfish desires. Castles plundered, citzens of the land impaled, burned, and cut up by you and you alone for your amusement. What say you now you monster-demon-devil conceived by the bleakest womb. What say you NOW?" the man with the demon blade said lifting the man up.

"...The moonwalker!"

The blond haired hero then stabbed the man dying in his arms.

**Me: (Wakes up) AHH *breath in* *breath out* Oh god...It's my sisters birthday (gets out of bed and grabs a sweater and a hat) I've been planning this all year.**

* * *

**Kids in the room: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEXIE!**

**Mom: I cant believe it you're finally turning 7 today! I'm so happy.**

**Random kid: Make a wish!**

**Lexie: Okay ummm I wish for...**

**Me: (Comes through a poster on the wall with a his hand out wearing a Freddy Kugger costume) HEY KIDS YOU WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY?**

******Kids in the room: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Adventure Time: Robot Chicken Season 4**

**Author's Note: Man finally season 4 is here. Well I've been gone for a while and I haven't really been updating as much even though its summer. But the thing is I recently went through surgery and I've slowly been recovering. Which is pretty much why I'm a few day late getting this out. However lets not worry about that, I'm writing this and listening to Black Sabbath's new album. Now let the randomness continue.**

_TV static_

"So BMO what are gonna do today because I saw this thing poster for a movie that we could go too." Air said to BMO.

BMO then goes over to a mirror. "Hello football, how are you today." BMO asked.

"I doing great. Today I learned the alphabet." Football said.

"...Uhhh BMO are you talking to yourself." Air asked.

"Huh, who said that." Football said.

"Oh that's just Air he was once a bubble but Jake popped it and now Air is around me all the time." BMO explained.

"So your just gonna keep talking to your reflection? Because that's kind of creepy." Air explained.

"Shut up Air." BMO said.

_TV static_

"Hey Jake do you ever wonder what life was like before the Mushroom War?" Finn asked.

"I don't know man it was probably boring." Jake told him.

"Maybe but don't you think that its possible that life was much more advanced back then before they all destroyed it in the war." Finn said.

"I rather not think about the past. My advice forget about it man, there's so many things that you want to know, but for some of those thing when you finally get the answer you may regret it." Jake said exiting the room leaving Finn lying down in his bed but little did he know that he was being watched.

_TV static_

"Peppermint butler I have to ask do you know anything I can do to make Princess Bubblegum love me."

"Umm I'm kind of busy at the moment." Peppermint Butler said preparing a ritual.

"Please do you have something that can help. I BEG YOU DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Look if you want to win her heart just sing her a song relating to pastries or...whatever." Peppermint Butler said not really caring.

"Alright thanks I better write a song." he said leaving.

"Yeah you do that!" Peppermint Butler said continuing on with the ritual.

Later

"PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM! PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!" he shouted throwing a rock at her window.

"WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EXPIRIMENT!" PB shouted irritated that he returned.

He then got out a boom box, pressed the play button then put it over his head.

_Lo-lo-lo-lovey you're my honey  
Cinnamon bun so hot and yummy,  
Creamy sauce so sticky sweat on you girl_

___Lo-lo-lo-lovey you're my baby  
Don't lead me on girl don't say maybe  
Cant keep my oven mitts off you girl_

When the song ended Cinnamon bun was standing right next to him. "I had no idea you cared." Cinnamon Bun said as hearts started coming out of him.

he was shocked about this and started running with Cinnamon bun chasing after him.

_TV static_

Finn is just relaxing at a party when Engagement Ring Princess walks up to him. "Hi Finn!" ERP greeted.

"Oh hey ERP what's up?" Finn asked.

"Oh nothing I just want to give you something." she replied.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"Open your hand." the princess said. So Finn opened his hand and she handed him something then she closed his hand and walked away. Finn was confused at what she gave him. So he opened his hand and was completely shocked that she gave him a phone number and a condom.

_TV static_

There a shooter loose in a school and Finn and Marshall are hiding from the door next to the wall. They hear gunshots outside of the room.

"Finn I don't think we have much time left so I think I should be honest. All those times I called you a pathetic hero, I was wrong your not a hero." Marshall explained. Finn was confused then just looked at Marshall.

"YES I AM. I am a hero Marshall." Finn said angry at him.

"No no Finn don't be so hard on yourself." Marshall said. Suddenly the gunshots stopped. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Suddenly the door opens and Jake comes out. "GUYS I THINK WERE SAFE!"

***POW***

Jake gets shoot.

**(I just want to let everyone know that this was a request.)**

_TV static_

**June 25, 2013**

**Me: (Really depressed) Why did you leave? Why? Nothing makes sense anymore without you...Why? Why did you leave Game Grumps JohnTron? IT MAKES NO SENSE ANYMORE! Oh well at least there's still Egoraptor...(looks at a photo of MJ) WHY DID YOU DIE? WH****HHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

******Goodbye John**

******RIP Michael Jackson**

_TV static_

"STOP HIM DON'T LET HIM GET IN THIS CASTLE." PB shouted. The candy troops fired on the intruder with everything they had but it was useless against him. For this was no ordinary man it was Magic Man.

"WOOOO I COULD DO THIS ALL DAY!" Magic Man said shooting beams at the candy troops turning them into absurd objects while getting on the room of several homes at the Candy Kingdom. One of the candy soldiers accidentally fired a cannon a one of the buildings making it start to fall to the ground. "WOO WATCH WHERE YOUR FIRING! You almost hit me. Wow I'm bring the house down. Looks like I'M GONNA HAVE TO JUMP!" Magic man said as he jumped off the building as it finally fell to the ground. "HAHA HELL YES! I'M FLYING! I'M FLYING!" he said almost at the castles balcony. "Wait!...I cant fly. Well, its good to have dreams. NOOOOOOOO!" he shouted as he fell to the ground from several feet down.

**(Guest Sketch by Pilm)**

_TV static_

**"Alright you two as you know we've been having problems with the lighting and we think we have some rats, so I need you two go in there and take care of them." Amber explained to me and Pilm**

**"Wouldn't it be easier if we get exterminator or send one the cats to go eat them or something?" I asked.**

**"We're trying to keep a budget here because someone has been making this place a hell hole and besides last time we made someone put one the attic the cat never came out alive." Amber looks at me.**

**"...So who did it?" I asked.**

**"*Sigh* Just get up there." Amber said walking away.**

**Pilm and I gets some traps and poison and start heading towards the attic. But while we head there was a hot girl looking at one of the romper rooms. So I stop, drop the supply, and decide to talk to her. "So you looking to adopt a cat."**

**"Huh?! Oh uh yeah, but right now I'm just looking around." the girl said.**

* * *

**Pilm enters the attic and sees some rats scattering around. "Holy shit Mike are you seeing this?...Mike?" he looked back and saw that I wasn't there. "Where the hell is he?"**

* * *

**"I'm Mike!" I introduced myself.**

**"I'm Kendra!" she told me. "So uhh what kind of cat would you recommend?" she asked.**

**"Oh uhhh well if I didn't already have a cat I would probably adopt this one." I said taking out a big fluffy cat. "His name is Kitt he's 22, has diabiettes and is one of the sweetest cats in the whole shelter."**

**"Aww that so sweet!"**

* * *

**"Stupid Mike leaving me to do all the work." Kyle said as he put rat poison all over the floor and started placing traps. He then looked up and saw two rats fucking each other. "OH MY GOD! THEY DO IT THE SAME WAY WE DO IT!"**

* * *

**"So ****whats your number?" Kendra asked.**

**"867-5309!" I told her.**

**"Wait like the song?"**

**"NOOO!" I shouted.**

* * *

**Pilm is just standing there watching rats running around and then one humping the other and it repeats itself. "God its like human sex except much shorter." he said.**

* * *

**"So yeah you'll call me tonight?" Kendra said leaving.**

**"Yeah I'll do that!" I said as she walked out the door.**

**"Smooth move Mike!" Amber said as she listened to the whole conversation.**

**"Oh will you stop that? Cant you let me be happy once?" I asked.**

**"Oh I would except for one thing, THAT ISNT YOUR REAL PHONE NUMBER!" Amber said.**

**I was in complete shock and looked like a dumbass. "...Correction that isn't my real number yet."**

* * *

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE NUMBERS TAKEN!" I said.**

**"I'm sorry sir but someone else already has that number." the employee said.**

**"Who?"**

* * *

***Ring***

"Hello!"

"Hey is this Jenny?"

"Yeah!"

"So is it true I can have a good time for a dime?"

"God damnit not again!" XJ9 hangs up and lays on her bed. "Ugh I'm getting sick of guys doing that."

_TV static_

Bubba Gumball pinches a scalpel to his thumb and collects a small portion of his blood in a dish. All the men have been tied up. Finn, Peppermint Bulter and Marshall on the small couch. The others, including the lifeless corpse of Jake, in chairs. Bubba returns the plate to the table and sets it down in line with the other plates of blood that he has collected. The names of each man have been scribbled onto the plates. Flame Prince slides the Doctor a fresh plate.

"Now you." Flame Prince said. Bubba then cuts his thumb, his blood then dribbled onto the plate while he stands nervously for a beat. "Slide it back here." Flame Prince said. Bubba then pushes it toward Flame Prince. "Now step way back." Bubba then steps backward, moisture beginning to collect on his brow. Flame Prince begins to heat the copper wire over the Bunsen burner.

The men watch intently. The wire begins to glow. Flame Prince points the torch directly at the Bubba. Both of them perspiring. Flame Prince lifts the glowing wire from the flame. Bubba is standing still. Flame Prince slowly touches the wire to the Doctor's plate. A soft hiss. Flame Prince heats it again and tries once more. The same soft hiss. Flame Prince and the Bubba both let out a sigh. "I guess you're okay."

"Thank you." Bubba said shaken, facetious.

"I didn't think you'd use that fibrillator on Norris if you were one of them." Flame Prince said. He then hands Bubba the torch. "Watch them." He then cuts himself with the scalpel and begins collecting his own blood. "Now I'll show you what I already know." He heats the wire and puts it to his plate. The same harmless hissing. All eyes continue to watch as he tries again. The same result.

"Some cracker shit." Marshall said.

"We'll see. Let's try Jake." Flame Prince said. He heats the wire and lays it in Jake's dish. The hissing.

"So Jake was human, huh?" Marshall asked. Flame Prince nods. "Which makes you a murderer don't it."

Flame glances over the group. "Finn now." He sets Finn's plate in front of him and heats the wire.

"This is pure nonsense. This doesn't prove a thing." Peppermint Butler said.

"Thought you'd feel that way, PB. You were the only one who could have got to that blood...we'll do you last." Flame Prince places the wire in PB's dish.

***SCREECH!***

The blood howls, trying to crawl off the plate. It heads towards his face is splitting his mouth roaring dragging the couch, Marshall and Peppermint Butler with him. He smashes into Flame Prince knocking him over the table. "GUMBALL BLAST HIM!"

It's all happened too fast. Bubba tries to get off a burst of flame. But Finn breaks his bonds and leaps on Bubba. The others sit helpless, struggling at their bindings. Bubba momentarily has control of the torch. Just as he positions it, Finn's mouth splits from his chin to his forehead and engulfs the entirety of Bubba's head.

The big torch slaps against the wall. Finn bounds to his feet, wrapping his arms around the dangling, struggling body of Bubba. The men are screaming hysterically. Flame Prince tries to fire up the bruised torch. Busted. Won't work. Frustrated, he charges up behind Finn and begins hammering the thick steel instrument over his head. The shirt of Finn's back erupts in Flame Prince's face. Splitting and ripping wildly, as Finn was on fire. He ran outside in the snow but then fell down. Flame Prince then goes outside and throws a explosive.

***BOOM***

Finn exploded sending his flesh splattering all over in the snow.

**Author's Note: Well guys that's the beginning of season 4 hoped you enjoy. I got to say this was hard to make since I've been recovering from surgery and also I really don't know what kind of direction I want to take the series. But I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Like always if you have a suggestion leave a comment.**


End file.
